Blood or Pepperoni?
by HardyKat
Summary: This is the tale of a vampire in love with a pizza delivery guy. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blood or Pepperoni?

 **Rating:** T

 **Main Characters:** Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins

 **Supporting Characters:** Roman Reigns

 **Summary:** This is the tale of a vampire in love with a pizza delivery guy. AU

 **Disclaimer:** Story idea is mine. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins belong to WWE and themselves.

* * *

 **Part 1:**

"Thanks for calling JoJo's Pizza Place. Roman speaking. Will this be delivery or carryout?"

"Delivery, please."

Oh. It's that dude.

"Hey! Was expecting your call. Let me guess; large, thin crust, extra sauce, cheese, pepperoni. No garlic."

A chuckle is heard on the line. "You got it."

"That'll be $12.00. Dean'll be by with your pizza in 30 to 45 mins."

Every Tuesday and Thursday for three months, it's been like that. Mystery Guy calls in, orders same type of pizza, request that Dean is the one that brings it. Not the weirdest thing to happen though. As long as Dean's cool with it. Plus, according to him, Mystery Guy always leaves large tips. Also according to Dean, he's never seen the guy, hence why he's called "Mystery Guy". He always leave the pizza on the table in the hallway, picks up the cash and leaves. Weird, but harmless.

The bell jingles above the door causing Roman to look up. His best friend, business partner and pizza deliverer Dean has returned from a run.

"Mystery Guy placed an order. He's waitin' on you."

A red and white cap bearing the store's logo sits backwards over messy blonde curls. Some of those curls fall over steel blue eyes. A dark grey unzipped hoodie over a red t-shirt with the same logo blazed across the front. Roman will never understand how Dean can wear a hoodie all year round. He places his red pizza carrying bag on the counter before walking behind it.

"Awesome." Dean says in a gravelly, but upbeat reply. He frowns, however, when he sees Roman at the register. "Wasn't Eva Marie supposed to work tonight?"

"Called in sick."

"Again? That's the third time in two weeks. If she does it again, her and her Ronald McDonald hair can keep swishin' down the road."

Roman had to agree. The sexy red head with the killer body was nice to look at, but she didn't seem like she wanted to be there. He tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. She and Dean just never seemed to click. So if Dean says she's got to go, well…Eva Marie's got to go.

Roman heads to the kitchen to make the order and Dean takes his spot behind the counter. While waiting for his delivery, he grabs a book that has job applications in it to look over. By the time Roman had brought out the pizza, his partner had a couple of applications set out.

"Alexa for the store. Finn for the deliveries." Dean says as he puts the pizza in the bag. "Think his sister Becky would want to work the kitchen?"

"I can work the kitchen." The Samoan-Italian's tone has finality to it. Roman's pretty particular about who he lets into the back with him.

"We need a second cook and you need time off." Dean says. A smile showing off his dimples accompanies the statement. He lifts up the bag then head out the door. "Catch you in a few!"

Once his precious cargo was securely attached to the back of his bike, Dean pedals off into the night. The best way to get around is definitely on a bike. Known that since he could ride one. Except for that one time, he's been able to get around with no problem. It doesn't take him long to reach his destination: a nice brownstone in Midtown Heights. Not to knock the apartment that he and Roman share, but this place is really classy.

Dean turns the cap forward before getting off the bike then removing the pizza. Just like before he climbs the stairs to the dark wooden door. The instructions were clear: Door is open. The money's on the marble top side table. Lay the pizza down. Take the money. Do not go to the end of the hall.

The end of the hall. Black like a void. The modern black and glass chandelier illuminates just enough light. Blue eyes peer into the unlit end of hallway. A part of Dean wants to say 'fuck it' and walk down the hall to see what's down there. But the other part is just scared enough not to do it. After a few seconds, the pizza man beats down his curiosity, puts down the pizza, takes the money and then walks out.

Faded golden eyes watches the video feed on the wall mounted flat screen. A button is pressed to rewind the footage then is paused at the desired moment. A walk over to the flat screen for better observation: cap, curly hair, hoodie, jeans, pizza. A slightly tanned hand reaches to ghost fingers over the figure on the screen. A sigh floats out as memories of a night months ago play over and over. The tip of a tongue plays with a pointed canine.

 _One day…some day…_


	2. Chapter 2

(For story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 2:**

 _Flashback._

Seth isn't planning on staying here. He never plans on staying. Doesn't want to draw the attention of whomever is the leader of the city. Doesn't want to be a part of the politics. It's archaic, stiff and boring as hell. He just wants to live as long as his unlife will allow him. Not that Seth is all that old. At just barely cracking the century mark, in vampiric years, he's still a young one. "Adapt or Perish" his creator would always say. Should of taken his own advice.

Anyway…

He does his usual quality control work: make sure that there are no clues that he had even been there. All donors tranced, no trace backs. New phone. New identity. Ready to go, right?

Fate had other fucking plans apparently.

Here Seth was, ready to start a new life when the most wonderful thing came crashing into it. However it came a little bloody and bruised, although he's pretty okay with the bloody part.

The smell was what got to him first, followed by a low groan. Seth decided to take a random alleyway as one, a shortcut and two, a way to mask his trail. Again all precautions. The smell was first and foremost, blood. Fresh blood at that. No big deal, right? All vampires can sniff out fresh blood. But this fresh blood had certain notes that played with the night creature's senses. They harmonized really great actually. Although Seth had fed a couple of hour prior, this blood kept begging to be sampled. _Okay, a little nibble won't hurt._

A muffled "fuck" followed by a soft shuffle led him to the source. The source appeared to be a guy and he was sitting up next to a filthy dumpster. Not too far away was a bike that had seen better days. Its frame broken and beat up, just like its owner. An overturned hat near a sneaker covered foot. Dirty blond curls atop his head, some of the curls were stuck to the sweat streaked stubbled face. A bloody full bottom lip along with a forming bruise under the right eye. Seth approaches cautiously, his steps making no sound. His golden eyes pick up a graphic on the shirt: JoJo's Pizza…something. The hoodie and an arm covers the rest. As he kneeled down next to the body, that's when he noticed the growing dark amoeba like stain and the hand over it, blood seeped through the spaces between the fingers. Seth briefly closed his eyes and inhales slowly. The aromatic notes of the blood sent a simmering vibe through him. He opened his eyes to just in time to see blue unfocused orbs staring back at him. If his heart had a beat, it would have stopped right then. Everything stopped. Just Seth and…

Seth's eyes darted down to the stranger's lips. They were moving but only garbled sounds came out. He reached out to place his hand over the wound. The minute he did that, the stranger cried out. In a split second decision, he did something that even surprised himself: he leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. _Why did you do that, you idiot?_ Yeah, why? But he didn't get to ponder that question for long. The blood on the lips transferred to his and now he has lava running through his veins. The vampire's eyes shot open, forcing himself to look right into those glassy blues of his...victim? No, not victim, but something else. In another shocking move, Seth coaxed the stranger's tongue close enough to bite then suck on the wound he caused. Both men moan out: the stranger from the pain, the vampire from the intoxication of the blood. However, the moan is what brought Seth back to his senses. He instantly pushed himself away-all the way to the other side of the alleyway. He looked at the stranger wide eyed, totally dumbfounded. He pushed back some flyaway blond and dark brown streaks of hair that had fallen from his ponytail. He used that same hand to wipe at his mouth. The other hand clawed at the brick wall behind him. Again if he had a heart, it would be hammering against his chest right now. His brain screamed, "He can't die! You have to save him!"

Heightened hearing heard movement in the building. A hand reached out and roughly shoved the stinky, filthy dumpster down the alleyway. Fist pound on the back door hard enough to leave dents. A step back into the shadows and bated breath as Seth waited for a response.

"Who the f-…what the…hey I know y- Dean?!"

"Cass, call the ambulance!"

"What's goin' on?

"It's Rome's boy, Dean. Somebody roughed him up…"

"Deano? Dean! Stay with me, man. Don't you die on me…"

"HURRY UP!"

"They're on their way, Enzo."

"OH MY GOD!"

"With the fuckin' screamin' Carmella!"

Seth stayed for the ambulance to arrive. He watched the injured stranger known as Dean be put in the back of it. He watched it drive away to take him to the hospital. He waited until the alleyway was empty again. And that's when the nomad vampire realized that he couldn't just leave. In that alleyway something in him took root the moment he kissed the dying man. And now he can't leave…not just yet….

* * *

 _Present...Another pizza night_

"Thanks for calling JoJo's Pizza Place. Roman speaking. Will this be delivery or carryout?"

"Delivery please."

Dean climbs up the stairs of the Midtown Heights Brownstone. Just like every delivery before, he places the large pizza box bearing the store's logo on the marble side table. Right before he grabs the money, he hears a noise, almost like something being shuffled around. And it came from the black void at the end of the hallway. Dean turns away from the table. His blue eyes peer into the darkness at the end of the hall. His ears strain to capture the sound again.

 _He's right there!_

He's literally looking right into those blue baubles that are his eyes! Not even the alluring scent (no, not the pizza) could make Seth step into the light. Seth Rollins, _Homo Nosferatu Vampiris*_ is afraid of a human. Great. Just great. But is he really afraid or is he really enamored? Can he? Someone whose heart died a long time ago? But here he is, wrapped up in darkness, admiring a pizza guy he saved in an alleyway. Whose blood he craves like water…ready to give his undead life for…. _what is wrong you?_

 _My head must be playing tricks on me._

With a sigh, Dean turns away. He grabs the money then walks out the door. _Who is "Mystery Guy"? Is he like Crypt Keeper ugly or something? Is that why he hides? He lives in a nice neighborhood, don't get why he has to hide_.

Dean gets on his bike then pedals off, ready to make another delivery. However his brain is dying to know who lives in that nice brownstone that likes pepperoni pizza.

*totally took this from mysticinvestigations -.-com


	3. Chapter 3

(for story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 3:**

"Excuse me?!"

Everyone looks up at the beautiful yet angry woman with bright red hair that is standing at the door.

"Oh hey Eva Marie." Dean says nonchalantly. He then turns to his two trainees: a pretty petite blonde girl with big blue doe eyes and an athletically built, baby faced, green eyed guy with short brown hair. Both right now looking uncomfortable. "Alexa. Finn. This is Eva Marie, a **former** employee of JoJo's Pizza Place."

"You just can't drop me like that!" Eva Marie shouts back.

Roman, who is in the kitchen with his own trainee-Finn's sister Becky- looks out the serving window at what's going on in the store.

"Think we should go out there an' break it up?" Becky asks, her Irish accent flowing right through.

The big man shakes his head. "Nah, Dean can handle it."

Meanwhile, Dean steps from behind the counter to better confront the irate former employee.

"I can and I did! Both me and Rome told you that if you call in 'sick' again, you would be fired. Plus I saw you comin' outta Enzo's on the arm of some bald headed roided up freak on the night you were supposed to be sick!"

"But…But-"

"Whatever, Red. Get out of here and if I see you in my store ever again, I'm callin' the cops."

"What about my last paycheck?"

"I'll mail it to you! Now get out!"

And with that, Eva Marie flounces out of the pizza place and Dean goes back to training.

* * *

From across the street, he watches the redhead storm out of the pizzeria. He remembered seeing her behind the counter a couple of times. Judging by what went down, looks like her and Dean had a falling out. Shaded eyes go back to observing its original target through the window. Nice to see him in regular clothes-as regular as Dean probably gets: a pair of faded jeans, scuffed up boots, a formfitting black tee. Same unruly dirty blond curls. What stands out the most today on Dean is that he's clean shaven. Every time he smiles his dimples are even more on display. Just more stuff to love about him right?

Seth slide back further into the shadows of the building. He tugs down the hood of the grey graphic hoodie that he wears more over his face. He can't believe he's been reduced to going out during daylight hours. But how else can he see Dean outside of work? He's risking serious skin burn just to eavesdrop on a guy that barely knows he exist. A guy that he's totally infatuated with. Not the first time he's done something reckless. Probably won't be the last.

The vampire props his back up against the cool bluish brick wall then pulls out his cell phone.

"Thanks for calling JoJo's Pizza Place. This is Becky. Delivery or carryout today?"

"Ah…is Roman in today?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on."

"This is Roman. How may I help you?"

"Sounds like you're getting new people."

The pizza maker couldn't help the smirk that spreads across his face at the recognition of the voice- Mystery Guy.

"Yeah, we're getting some much needed help around here. But um, aren't you a day early for ordering your usual?"

A soft chuckle is heard. "Yeah, but I'm actually calling for something else. I hope I'm not being too forward about this." A brief pause to gather thoughts. "It's about Dean."

Uh oh. Roman could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise. His face forms into a partial scowl. This conversation can go of two ways. On one hand, Dean Ambrose is a pretty decent guy once you get to know him. On the other hand, jumping in a pool full of piranha is better than dealing with him pissed off.

"Um, ok." Roman responds. He glances out at Dean who's still training Finn and Alexa. He's trying to keep his voice calm. Last thing he needs is his best friend getting suspicious.

"I promise it's nothing bad." Mystery Guy says.

 _Well that's good to know. But still…_

"Do you know if he's…seeing anyone?"

Quick thinking by Roman manages to cover a snort with a cough. Dean looks back and ask if he's okay, but just brushes it off. _Oh Jesus, one of THOSE calls!_ Sure why not? He'll be his dating service. Not the first time. Just the first time from a guy.

"No he's not." He tells Mystery Guy.

 _Was that a sigh of relief that I heard?_

"May I ask why?" Roman has an idea why, but Dean's family and he's still got to do a background check.

"I…." Another sigh, although soft is heard.

"It's okay, man. Hope you don't mind me being forward here. I'm getting that you and Dean don't really interact. Have you ever tried talking to him?"

"…No. Not really."

"I think you should. Better that any info about him comes from him than from me." Basically, Roman's way of saying "Not my place to give out any information about my boy. I don't know you".

"You're right." Mystery Guy says. "Thank you for the talk."

"No problem." Roman replies. "I'll have your usual ready to go tomorrow. And remember, talk to him. He won't bite."

 _I might._ "Okay."

* * *

 _Next night. The Usual._

Pizza in hand. Up the stairs of the brownstone. Open the door. Put the pizza down on the marble top side stable. Just as Dean is about to grab for the money, he hears it.

"Hi."

An eyebrow is raised as his body slowly turns toward the end of the hall.

"Hello?" Dean calls out. His mind is trying to figure out if what he heard is real. Should he start running or….?

"Thank you for the pizza. It's really good."

"Thanks?" As he's done before, the pizza deliverer tries to see into the blackness that inhabits the end of the hallway. Maybe he should start running.

He takes one step forward. From the darkness, he hears a step taken backwards.

"Why are you in the dark? I'm not gonna hurt you."

 _I want to tell you that I was there that night. The night I saved you. The night I fell…_

At that moment, no response. A sigh or resignation from the curly haired man.

"Ok…"

He turn around then makes a grab from the money on the table.

"I'm Seth."

"…Dean."

He waits for another response. When none comes forth, he takes the money then starts to walk toward the door.

"Goodnight Dean."

A smirk that shows off his dimples.

"Night Seth. Enjoy your pizza."

He exits.

 _Be careful._


	4. Chapter 4

(for story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 4:**

"Seth."

"Huh?'

"Mystery Guy. His name is Seth."

Dean had been dying to tell Roman what happened earlier that night. However because the night had been so busy and he and Finn had a lot of deliveries, he's just now relaying his discovery while they're both closing the store. Roman was at the counter looking over the day's receipts when Dean came out of the kitchen to tell him the news. A warm grin to match the warm gaze the tattooed man gives his friend.

"So you finally met him?" Roman inquires.

"Well, not exactly 'meet' him." Dean replies as he leans back against the wall near the door leading to the kitchen. "He talked to me. I was grabbing for the money and he said Hi."

Roman starts to ponder about telling Dean about the phone call. "So…he only said his name and Hi?"

"He said other stuff too. Like, thank you and that he liked the pizza and goodnight. I told him my name since he told me his."

"Anything else?"

Dean shrugs. "Not really. Just grabbed the cash then left."

Roman gives a small chuckle as he goes back to the receipts. "It's a start."

The other man hums in agreement. Although nothing else is said about it, Dean's brain replays the scene over and over. It only serves to fuel his curiosity. _Why is he hiding?_ An hour later, JoJo's Pizza Place is closed for the night and the owners head home for much needed rest.

* * *

 _A Necessary Evil_

"Baaabbbbyyy!"

"Get out."

"Please don't do this to me. Let me make you feel better."

"I swear to god woman if you don't get out of the car, I will shove you out."

The passenger door on the gold colored 2016 Volvo XC90 is thrown open. Seconds later, Eva Marie gets out, her knock off Jimmy Choos almost causing her to fall on her face. She slams the door and the car speeds off.

"RYBACK IS A STUPID NICKNAME!" the redhead yells after it.

She straightens her strapless mid-thigh length multi-colored animal print dress while she tries to survey her surroundings. _Asshole! He could at least taken her home._ With a loud over dramatic sigh, she starts walking. Party girl she may be, she still knows how to get around thanks to her dad and three older brothers. Yet her dad was the one that made her get that boring job at that pizza place. "Learn how to get your own money.", he said. _Whatever old man. Croak already so I can get some money!_

Eva Marie's manicured hand brushes her loud red hair from her shoulder while her heels click against the concrete with each step. So consumed in her journey that she doesn't see nor hear the black Audi R8 Spyder roll up beside her.

"Need a ride, pretty lady?"

Her steps slow to a stop. She looks over then leans down a bit to get a good look at the driver. Cute. Nice chocolate eyes. Even though facial hair is a turn off for her, it looks good on the stranger. Blond and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. A black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and matching dark grey dress slack. Rich boy probably looking for a girl to have fun with for the night.

"Nah." Eva Marie straightens up then continues her walk. The car slowly follows beside her.

"Aw come on." The driver says. "I know those sexy little feet of yours must be hurting."

"Look, I'm not a hooker!"

"Didn't say you were. Just seeing a pretty lady that probably needs a ride home."

Again, the red head stops. To be honest, she does not want to walk. She looks back over to the driver. He offers her a cordial smile as he opens the door for her. After a silent prayer about this not being a psycho, Eva Marie gets into the car.

"Thank you." she says as she shuts the door. That's when she noticed the acoustic guitar heavy music set to a moderately low volume.

"Welcome." The Driver says. "Where to?"

She gives him the location near her house. Of course she wasn't going to give him the exact location. She'll just walked the block to her apartment.

"Wow. And you were planning to walk the whole way?"

"Yeah. Done it before."

"Brave girl."

Her responds is to snort.

Soon the only thing heard inside the car is the soft playing music from the sound system. After a few moments, Eva Marie is finding it a bit hard to keep awake. The low hum of the music is actually relaxing her body. The world slowly starts to blur around her. She tilts her head back and close her eyes, a soft breath passes through her pretty red lips.

* * *

Seth briefly glances at his passenger as he pulls into a darkened parking lot behind a row of buildings then turns the car off. He reaches over to adjust the seat so that Eva Marie ends up lying back. Any other creature of the night, especially those older and set in their ways, would have snatched the pretty red head by force and that would have been the end of her. Fortunately for her, he's not that kind of vampire. He takes just what he needs then lets them go. Sure the donors are a little loopy for a day or so, but it's better than unnecessary killing them and drawing attention to the vampire community. And it doesn't hurt to know how to trance a donor so they have no memory of being bitten.

Bottom line, blood is key to living. A necessary evil.

The sent of plasma causes the bloodlust to kick in. Nostrils flare. Eyes become darker. Fangs ache. Sanguine brain threatening to take over rational thought. _Let's get this done, Rollins._ The young bloodsucker climbs out of the driver's seat then onto the passenger's, his body pressing against Eva Marie's prone one. He studies her face for a brisk moment.

"You're beautiful." Seth's voice is low but still bathed in a growl. He dips his head, trailing a wet trail up her neck with the tip of his tongue. His eyes narrows in annoyance. Scented cheap water trying to cover up the good stuff. "But you're shallow. And fake."

The vampire sinks his pointed teeth into the flesh. A satisfied hum comes from him as the crimson life force coats his mouth. A mute sigh comes from his donor, yet she doesn't wake up. When he gets his fill, he pulls away although his vampire side gives a modest protest. He licks over the wounds he caused to finalize his feeding and also heal them. Seth slides back into the driver's seat. His head tilts back onto the headrest. His eyes fall close as he gives himself a moment to let the newly acquired hemoglobin flow though him. His breathing starts to even out. After becoming relaxed enough, Seth's eyes open; they are now back to their normal golden color. He adjusts Eva Marie's seat, starts the car then pulls out of the parking lot heading to the original destination.

* * *

"Pretty Lady?" The driver says with a chuckle as he gently shakes Eva Marie awake. "We're here."

Eva Marie comes to, groggy and disoriented. She lets out a groan as she looks around and tries to figure out what happened.

"Wha…we're here?"

"You okay? You just passed out as soon as we started moving."

The redhead just nods slowly.

"Do you need me to help you out?"

Eva Marie shakes her head slowly as she opens the door. "I got it." She gives an unfocused look toward the stranger that helped her out. "Thank you."

A smile is returned. "You're welcome."

Eva Marie gets out of the car, although unsteadily. However she manages to walk toward her apartment. When he is sure that she is going to be fine, the stranger drives off.

* * *

Something's not right. He shouldn't be burning up like this. _She was just a regular donor!_

By the time Seth made it home, his breathing was shallow and he was sweating profusely. He was literally peeling off his black dress shirt as he entered his home from the backdoor. His skin was flushed and perspiration bubbled in shades of light pink through his pores. His hair has fallen from the ponytail and the blond and brown stands cascade over his shoulders, some stick to his face and neck. Seth barely made it up the stairs that lead to the main floor before he collapsed on the floor. The last thought he had before falling into the painful abyss is of dark blond curls, blue eyes, dimples and pizza.

 _It's the most wonderful night of the week…_

Dean climbs the stairs to the familiar brownstone. Probably the only thing that has been normal. Roman had a family emergency, so he was left with all the new people to run the store. The day started off a little rocky, but by close to evening time, everyone found their grooves. Dean made sure to give everyone the hook up about the regular on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He didn't tell them Seth's name. For some reason, he wanted to keep that to himself. And since Becky was the one that made the pizza instead of Roman, Dean hopes Seth likes it. Not that Becky's a bad cook. It's just the principle!

The second Dean steps into the house, the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He gets an instant feeling of something's not right washing over him. Another clue is the money on the marble top side table. It's all crinkled and haphazardly tossed there. The money's usually flat and stacked neatly. Blue eyes focus on the darkness at the end of the hall.

"Seth?" Dean calls out. "Are you there?" He places the pizza down. His eyes never leave the end of the hall.

After a moment he hears Seth's voice. "I'm here, Dean."

"Is everything okay?"

"…yeah. I'm fine."

Dean's bullshit meter is painfully loud. The vibe at this instant is so off from the last time he was here. Before he could question it, a thud followed by glass shattering cuts through the blackness into the lit hallway.

"Seth!" Screw that rule! Dean quickly makes his way to the end of the hall, but before he can breach the darkness…

"Dean stop!"

And the pizza guy does. He's concerned yet scared. "What the fuck, man? What's going on? Let me help you!"

"Please.." the request sounds winded. "You have to go…"

Dean tries to make another attempt to walk through the darkness. "Let me help you, Set-"

"NO! GO DEAN…NOW!"

The echo in the hallway. A gasp. Wide cerulean eyes. A quick step back. A cap falls to the tiled floor. Silence and tension takes control. From his spot in the room, the young vampire can only watch the confusion on Dean's face turn to hurt. The tightness in his chest gets more pronounced as he watches the most important person in his unlife turn away. He doesn't even grab the money. He just leaves the house.

 _I'm sorry….forgive me._


	5. Chapter 5

(for story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 5:**

 _Flashback-Nocturnal Watcher_

A week. Dean had been in the hospital for a week.

Seth had eventually followed the ambulance to Saint Marys Memorial Hospital. Another useful vampire tool-hiding in plain sight. There but not there. He was able to learn more about what happened. Dean had been the unfortunate victim of a robbery. What was fortunate about this is that although attacked, no vital organ had been hit and he had been gotten to in time. The police showed up to get information. He also saw Roman for the first time. Over six feet tall, muscular, long black that was pulled into a bun. Skin that had been French kissed by the sun and an impressive tribal sleeve tattoo. Eyes that reflect the moon on a clear night. If it had been another life time, Seth could see himself maybe falling for him.

Every night Seth would watch over Dean. He still at that point wasn't sure if he was staying. _Why am I stay? Out of concern? Out of guilt? Out of some weird bloodlust? Sure his blood tasted good. Tasted amazing actually but…that's not a good reason to compromise my visit right? This was just a pit stop in my travels. See all the highlights then go. Then why does the thought of leaving hurts my head?_

Because of this draw to this unassuming pizza delivery guy, the young nocturnal creature had found himself doing things unbecoming of him. For example, Seth had to find permanent residence, a nice little brownstone in a quiet, normal, classy area called Midtown Heights. Hey, he maybe a wanderer, but he still had taste. Also rearranging finances and procuring transportation to get around town, getting supplies and finding new donors. _Jesus, Rollins. You better hope this is worth it or you're fucked!_

* * *

 _Present-Two weeks_

Two weeks. No order from Seth in two weeks. Dean should not be this bothered by it, but here he is letting it eat at him. It was quite obvious the guy didn't want him there. But at the same time, he sounded like he was…hurt? Scared? Something about that whole situation was just off.

"You miss him don't you?" Roman glances over at his friend.

Blue eyes roll. "Pfft! No."

Tonight, the pizza store owners are enjoying a night off. The newbies have shown that they can run the place unattended. Roman will go in a few hours to help them with closing, however. They are at their shared apartment on the patio enjoying the comfortable night and cold beers. Even though Dean tries to brush off what happened between him and Seth, Roman can tell that it does bother him.

A light breeze lifts a few stray black strands of his hair as he takes a swig of his beer. Meanwhile Dean continues to look over the skyline. He knows that the blond is trying to avoid looking at him.

"If you say so."

Suddenly Dean turns to Roman. "And another thing!" he spits out as if he is trying to argue. "Why the fuck would he be hiding in the dark? I'm not shallow! I don't judge. I know dudes that look like skid marks but they're still cool to be around!"

The other man's response is to not snort beer through his nose. "I hope I'm not one of the ugly dudes." He manages to get out.

"Nah man, you're totally fuckable."

"Uh…thanks?"

Dean lets out a short laugh as he playfully punch Roman in the shoulder. He goes to gaze back at the skyline. His thoughts going back to Seth as they are enveloped by the cozy silence that just happens. He was so spooked at what happened that he actually thought about calling the cops to go check up on him. Something in the back of him mind, however, convinced him to not do it. Maybe dude did just wanted his pizza and left the fuck alone. Nothing wrong with that. But still didn't excuse the yelling at him.

"There's still tomorrow night." Roman's smooth, deep voice breaks through the silence.

Dean shrugs. 'I guess."

 _He hopes._

* * *

 _Dinner and a Show_

"Thanks for calling JoJo's Pizza Place. This is Alexa. Will this be delivery or carryout today?"

"Delivery please."

"Okay! What can get you today?"

"A large pizza. Thin crust. Extra sauce, cheese, pepperoni. No garlic."

"Got it! It'll be out to you in 30 to 45 minutes."

xxxxxxxxxx

Roman places the pizza box with the done pizza on the counter just as Dean comes from a previous delivery. Just as Dean is about ask about the next delivery, his face morphs into a perplexed expression.

"Why are you smiling, Rome?"

His friend is indeed smiling. Usually Dean would chalk it to something good happened. Right now, it looks very suspect.

"Guess what?"

"Dude really?" He looks at the pizza then back at the Samoan. "What?"  
A slight eye roll then a sigh. "It's Thursday. Take a guess."

A second later and the lightbulb moment happens but it isn't the reaction Roman is expecting. Narrowed eyes. Mouth formed into a thin line. Arms crossed.

"Let Finn handle it."

"He sounded really nice, Dean." Alexa says.

"Go take your boyfriend his dinner!" Becky calls from the kitchen.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Dean looks back to Roman whose laughing while putting the pizza in his carrying back. "Noooo, I'm not taking it."

"Dude, at least hear him out."

"Are you trying to hook me up with Seth?"

"Oooh his name is Seth. Nice!"

"Alexa!"

Becky leans out of the kitchen door. "So how does your boy look? Is he hawt?"

The blond man scrubs his hand over his face as he lets out an exasperated sigh. "Oh my god…"

 _Why me, lord?_

"Customer's waiting on his pizza." Roman says as he hands the bag to Dean. "And fix your face. You're looking awfully pink."

 _I'm not blushing!_

 _He is so blushing._

Dean gives him a sarcastic smirk before heading out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

As always it doesn't take Dean long to get to the nice looking brownstone in Midtown Heights. Repeats the same steps he's done so many time. But when he gets to the door, he pauses. He starts to contemplate what's going on. Honestly, he's glad Seth is not dead or something. He still cringes about the last time they saw one another. It really bugged him when he didn't hear from the pepperoni recluse. Was Rome right? Did Dean actually miss him? They barely started talking. Dean still doesn't know what he looks like!

Dean shakes his head and sighs before entering the house. The hallway is still brightly lit. The end of the hall is dark, yet there are a couple of things that are out of place. One is that on the table is his hat, the one that he left behind. The money is neatly stacked next to it. That's not strange, but the second thing is there music playing. The volume is low but he still make out some of the lyrics.

 _So I run, hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity_

"Seth?" Dean calls out. He walks over to the table then places the pizza down.

 _I was almost there  
Just a moment away from becoming unclear  
Ever get the feeling you're gone  
I'll show you the way, the way I'm going_

"Seth?" Dean takes a step toward the darkness.

"Hey."

Dean lets out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. "Jesus, man! Wha…are you alright? Why haven't you called? What the fuck happened, Seth?"

Seth can't help but chuckle softly. Though he sounds like he's scolding him, Seth gets that his favorite pizza delivery guy was worried about him.

"I don't think it's funny, dude." Dean says slightly annoyed by the chuckle.

"I'm sorry. Seth tells him. "Yes, I'm fine. I apologize for my actions from the last time we saw one another."

"It's okay." _Not really, but whatever._ "Seriously, what happened?"

"I had fallen ill."

"Wait. So you were sick?" Dean's now thoroughly bewildered. "But why order pizza if you were sick?"

"Honestly? I didn't want to throw the routine off and have you worry."

 _The blood was tainted. I was sick._

"That was a piss poor way of doing it, Seth."

"I know."

Gotta love Dean's brutal honesty right?

"I could have helped you." Dean adds. "I don't know if you have any folks or, ya know, friends nearby. Do you even know the neighbors?"

 _You couldn't have helped me. I would have unintentionally hurt you. We just started. I don't want you to be a donor._

"I'm alone."

Truth be told, that actually tugs a little at Dean's heart. It also makes him wonder if this whole pizza thing is just the man's way of trying to interact with the world.

"Look, Seth. I'm glad you're okay." Blue eyes look into the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse. "But I don't think you should hide. Take a step out. I won't judge. I promise."

He hears Seth exhale softly, but doesn't verbally respond.

 _I would love to but I'm not sure if you would like what you see…_

"What do you got to lose here?" Was it his curiosity or his frustration that is guiding Dean? Why won't Seth show himself? What is the big secret!?

Silence. Even the music has long since expired. Technically, Dean should have already left. He's still on the clock, but he just can't find it in him to leave just yet. "Seth?" he calls out. "Are you still there?"

When he doesn't get a response, Dean finds himself getting irritated. He starts to feel like he's getting played. No one pulls anything over him!

"You know what?" Annoyance in his voice causes it to come out rougher than need be. "I can't do this anymore. Thank you for choosing JoJo's Pizza Place. But for now on, someone else will be delivering your pies."

Dean turns around, grabs the money and hat from the table, then starts to walk toward the door.

 _No!_

"Dean, don't go."

The other man pauses with his hand on the door knob. "And why not?" he growls. "Obviously I'm not important enough. I'm just the guy that delivers your pizza." He lets out a snort. " _ **Used to**_ deliver your pizza."

A foot fall on the tile is heard. Then another.

"You are important to me. Very important."

Dean's hand falls down to his side. Does Seth sound like he's…closer? And that is when slowly turns around….

*Lyrics-"Capricorn (A Brand New Name)" by 30 Seconds to Mars


	6. Chapter 6

(for story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 6:**

 _Flashback-Know it all_

JoJo's Pizza Place. That was the name on Dean's shirt.

 _Dean…_ unkempt hair, steel blue eyes, luscious bottom lip, _ambrosia running through his veins_ -

Down, Seth.

Through some internet research-yes vampires do use the internet- he uncovered that Dean and Roman are the owners of JoJo's Pizza Place. It's been open since 2011. In 2012 it was named the City's Best Kept Food Secret. Listed as one of the best places for Pizza in two years in a row. Roman comes from restaurant royalty. Both parents are trained chiefs-executive level-and they own and operate _Island Italia_ , a popular upscale restaurant in Highland Park. Through another community article, Seth finds that Dean and Roman have been friends since childhood. This article comes with a picture. Both men are standing in front of JoJo's. They're both wearing bright smiles. Roman has his arm thrown over Dean's shoulder while Dean's are crossed over his chest in a relaxed manner. No hat to hold back haphazard dark blond curls. Blue eyes that reflect the day that the picture was taken. Seth glides a finger lightly down the side of Dean's face as he remember back to seeing those eyes full of panic instead of the happiness and joy there in the image. Someday he hopes to be the reason to have that happiness and joy again.

 _You have it bad, Rollins. Very bad._

* * *

 _Flashback-The First Call_

"Thank you for calling JoJo's Pizza Place. Naomi speaking. Will this be delivery or carry out?"

"Delivery please."

"Cool. What I can get you today?"

"A large pizza. Thin crust. Extra sauce, cheese, pepperoni. No garlic."

"Got it! One of our delivery guys will have it out there in about 30-45 minutes."

XXXXXXX

Dean pulls up in front of the nice looking brownstone in Midtown Heights. First delivery of the night. Actually first delivery in six weeks. He's just happy to be back at work. He is not and will not ever be ever one to sit idly by. Just not his thing. That's why he prefers to deliver the pizzas instead of being in the store behind the counter. At least Naomi and the Twins came out to help Roman while he was healing up. He smiles as he remembers when she fussed at him for coming in. After some convincing, she and Roman let him take this delivery.

He takes the pizza off the back of his bike then climbs the stairs. That's when he notices the note attached to the door. On the front in nicely written cursive it says "Please read". With his free hand, he flips the note open.

 **The door is open**

 **There is a side table to your right with the money**

 **Place pizza on side table. Take money. Keep the change.**

 **Please do not go past the light at the end of the hall**

 **Thank you.**

His forehead crinkles in confusion. Ok…? After a second, Dean shrugs it off. He enters the home, ending up in a lit up hallway. Cream colored walls on either side. A black metal and glass chandelier hangs from the ceiling, its light is what illuminates the hallway. Marble tile, probably a half shade darker than the walls and with dark brown veins throughout, fill the small area. One the right wall is the side table mentioned in the note. Its base matches the black metal design of the chandelier and the top matches the marble on the floor. There the money lays on top. Blue eyes glimpse past the table to the end of the hall. The black void he was warned to not go past.

Dean places the pizza down then goes back to observing the darkness. Curiosity starts picking at his brain, nudging him to wonder what's back there. He takes a footstep, contemplating if maybe just taking peek would hurt. But should he? If it were his house, he would be mad if somebody snooped when he told them not to.

 _Not worth it._ With a shake of his frizzy blond head, the pizza guy turns around grabs the money and walks out. As he gets on his bike then pedals away, he doesn't notice the figure in the upstairs window or the pair of golden orbs watching him.

* * *

 _Present- Moment of Truth_

"Dean, don't go."

The other man pauses with his hand on the door knob. "And why not?" he growls. "Obviously I'm not important enough. I'm just the guy that delivers your pizza." He lets out a snort. " _ **Used to**_ deliver your pizza."

A foot fall on the tile is heard. Then another.

"You are important to me. Very important."

Dean's hand falls down to his side. Does Seth sound like he's…closer? And that is when he slowly turns around.

His blue eyes widen in wonder. He slowly looks over the man in front of him, trying to register the image into his brain. _Well, it's not the Crypt Keeper._ In fact, Seth looks…really good. He doesn't look to be that much older than Dean, probably a year or two younger. Brown hair with a chunk of platinum blond flows over his shoulders. Facial hair-neatly trimmed mustache/beard combo. The light from the chandelier sets a warm glow to his skin. A fit body encased in a white dress shirt that is partly unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to the elbow and black dress pants. What stands out the most are Seth's eyes. The irises look as if made of yellow gold.

Not knowing what else to do, Dean slowly walks up to him. His brain tries to kick something together to day while he still holds his gaze on him. Seth doesn't say anything either. He doesn't move. He keeps his focus on the man before him. They share one another's orbits for a moment before the quietness is finally broken by Dean.

"Why?"

That's a loaded question. Could he be asking why was he hiding or why was he important to Seth?

"Because I like having you around." Seems like a safe answer from Seth.

"Oh really?" A dimpled grin along with a soft chuckle. "And here I thought it was the pizza."

A returned grin and chuckle. "Well that too."

"You don't have to hide. Especially from me. I ain't nobody special."

 _Yes you are, Dean. Don't say that._

Seth takes a chance and steps closer to Dean. He reaches up push some of the stray curls away from his face. His eyes glance down to his lips. He so wanted to taste them properly.

"I think you are." Seth whispers out as he takes a step back.

 _Did he just…? And why didn't I…?_ Blue eyes question the gesture as he fingers reach up to touch his hair.

"Um…I better get going." Dean says. "Rome's probably wondering where I am."

"I understand" Seth says. "You are still working after all."

"Yeah." Another pause. "Same time next week?"

Seth nods in reply.

"Okay then. Night."

Dean turns away then walks towards the door. Just as he turns the knob…

"Are you working tomorrow night?"

Dean turns back to Seth. "No. Fridays are my days off."

"There's a basketball game tomorrow. I could get some beers and order something…no pizza though. I know you probably wouldn't want that. Maybe Chinese or Italian-"

 _Ooooh._ "Are you asking me out?" Dean couldn't help the smirk. The way Seth is asking, the hopeful look in his expression. It's very endearing.

"It doesn't have to be a date." Seth is quick to say. The last thing he wants to do is run Dean away. "It could be just us hanging out, watching a game."

"It's okay." Dean says. "Sure. What time should I be here?"

Seth lets out a soft sigh of relief. "Six should be fine. Game doesn't start until seven."

"Alright. See you tomorrow night, Seth."

This time, Dean does leave. Seth doesn't know how long he stared at the door after he left. All he knows it that he now has a dinner date at his home with Dean. A date with Dean. Dean. In his house for more than a few seconds. Dean not delivering pizza. Seth Rollins, _Homo Nosferatu Vampiris,_ just invited the object of his desire into his home.

 _What have I done?_


	7. Chapter 7

(for story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 7:**

"I've never seen you get this excited about a date before."

"It's not a date, Romeo!"

Roman leans against the door frame of the door that leads to Dean's room while watching his friend and roommate buzz around.

"Which one?" Dean asks as he points to the grey fitted t-shirt he's wearing while hold up a blue and black plaid shirt.

"The one you're wearing." Roman says. "Just don't put on the leather vest, okay."

Dean throws the plaid shirt on the bed then sits down to slip his feet into a pair of grey Sketcher boots. "Hey that vest is bad ass."

Roman scrunches up his nose and frowns. "That vest is ugly."

Dean laughs a bit. He and Roman have disagreed about that vest for the three years that he's had it. He thinks it cool. So it's going to stay in rotation- just not tonight. Once his shoes are secure he gets one more critique from Roman.

"You look good, Dean." Roman tells him. "But do something with that hair, Uce. It's all over the place."

The other man rolls his eyes before running his fingers though his hair to style it. "Better?"

"I guess it'll do. Go have fun on your date. And no funny business!"

"Yes _mom."_ Dean laughs as he grabs his leather jacket then heads out of the apartment.

* * *

Dean walks up the stairs to the door. This time it's not to deliver piping hot pizza goodness. Just as he is about to grab the doorknob, he pauses. He shakes his head and laughs to himself. He had become so used to just walking in. Again, not on the clock. So Dean tries another approach- he rings the doorbell then waits to be invited in. A short time later, the door opens and Seth appears. Tonight he's dressed a little more casual: a dark blue t-shirt with a red Glamour Kills No Regrets logo on the front, jeans, black Chucks. His two-toned hair is pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hi." He greets with a smile. "Glad you came."

Dean rubs the back of his neck and smiles. "Hi. Um, I didn't know if you had the door unlocked."

Seth opens the door wider then steps aside to let in his guest. "For you, it's always open."

Dean smirks at the comment as he steps into the house, ready to give a comeback, when suddenly he's taken aback. His line of vision instantly goes to the end of the hall. For months it had been a dark void. Tonight it's like the light dam exploded and flooded into the cavity. There's another living space at the end of the hallway. _And stairs?! When did they show up?_ Ambient noise floats into the space as well.

"Is everything okay, Dean?" Seth inquires in concern after closing the door and noticing the strange action.

"Yeah it's just…all this is yours?"

The home owner lets out a soft laugh when he realizes what's going on. "Yeah all of it. Looks different doesn't it?"

A modest nod. Seth moves next to Dean, his golden eyes looking at him fondly as he slides his hand into his. The action gets his attention; cerulean orbs look down to the joined hands. Oddly enough, Dean doesn't feel weird about it. He even folds his fingers over to make the fit more comfortable. He then moves his gaze from their hands to Seth's face.

"Why don't we go check it out together?" Seth says as he guides Dean into the main living area.

The area they step into is quite spacious. No walls separate the family room and kitchen. The walls are cream colored like the hallway. Unlike the marble flooring of the hallway, the floors in the kitchen and family room are made of a polished dark colored wood. A light grey sectional sofa faces the fireplace. A cream plush area rug is on the floor under couch and glass and black metal coffee table. Over the fireplace is big flat screen TV. The same color scheme follows into the kitchen: the counter tops and island top are the same color as the marble floor in the hallway, but none of the brown veining. The cabinets are a couple of shades lighter than the floor. Dining room right off the kitchen.

"Let me take your jacket."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." Dean slips his hand from Seth's to slip out of his leather jacket. Seth watches Dean move over to the couch to sit. He looks down at the jacket, his fingers moves over the material. As he moves to place the jacket in the closet, he gets a faint whiff of the woodsy cologne Dean is wearing and a scent he is quite familiar with. It's the same one he encountered months ago. He briefly closes his eyes as he runs his tongue over his fangs to calm the dull ache in them. _Tonight is not the night to think about tasting._

Once Seth has calmed down and the jacket is hung, he closes the closet door then turns around. Dean is now watching the game preshow. He watches him for a few seconds before walking over.

"I ordered Italian, so it should be here soon."

"Cool." Dean says. "Where did you order from if you don't mind me asking?"

"Carelli's. I saw that it had some great reviews."

Dean nods his head. "Good choice. Great food. Santino's does it up real nice. He's the only one I trust outside of Roman's family to do Italian food right."

Seth sits down next to Dean. He would love nothing more than to sit close to the gorgeous man beside him and have his muscular arms wrapped around him. However he felt that he already pushed it with the hand holding, a comfortable space between them should work.

"So Roman is Italian?"

"Part. On his mom's side. His dad's Samoan. They own a restaurant in Highland Park called Island Italia. Heard of it?"

"I have, but I've never been there."

That's when Dean turns from the TV to look at Seth. Some of his curls fall into his face. A smile slowly spreads, making his dimples proudly pronounced. "Maybe I'll take you there someday. You know, as a thank you for tonight."

The intimate space feels like it suddenly becomes smaller. _Was Dean flirting with him or was his mind playing with him_ Seth ponders. His golden gaze lost its hold for a brief second before going back to those cool blue pools that stare intensely at him. He actually feels his face heat up, but he knows that's impossible… _isn't it?_

Before Seth could sputter out a reply, the doorbell sounds. He excuses himself to answer it. Dean goes back to watching the TV. A few moments later, Seth is bringing the ordered food to the kitchen.

"Food's here." He announces as he places it on the kitchen island. Seth unpacks the food as Dean walks up.

"Looks good." The blond comments.

"I hope you're hungry." Seth says as he grabs plates and utensils.

A satisfied smirk. "Always." The word comes out like a purr. The vampire slowly looks up at his guest. The smirk is still there. He again starts to question is Dean flirting or is it his overactive imagination.

"Seth?" Again that whiskey smooth voice floats toward Seth's ears, but this time it's accompanied with an intensely heated gaze.

"Yes?" He nervously tries to work his tongue around in a suddenly dry mouth. He feels himself figuratively wilt. Beautiful blue heat…

 _I want to fuck you so bad right now…_

"Excuse me?"

Dean lets out a snort. "I was asking if you could pass over a fork."

Seth looks away to hide the mortification in his expression as he grabs a fork and passes it to Dean. _What the ever loving hell…?_

"You ok, Seth?" Dean wonders what had gotten Seth so ruffled.

Seth gives a light laugh as he puts together his plate of food. "I'm fine. I'm just still a little bit in shock that you accepted my invitation."

"Really? Why?"

"To be honest, I've wanted to ask you out for a while." Seth gives himself a mental kick as soon as those words came out of his mouth. "I mean, I…um, I'm not a stalker or anything…it's just that…"

Seth can't blush, but Dean does. His cheeks turn a light shade of pink as his bright, perfectly dented smile comes out again to melt Seth's non-existent heart. "It's ok, man."

Seth smiles back for a brief moment before turning to the refrigerator and taking out a bottled beer and a bottle of coconut water. He turns back to place the water on the counter and the holds out the beer to Dean.

"So how long is 'a while'?" Dean asks as takes the amber bottle.

 _Ever since I saw you bleeding out in the alleyway._ Of course Seth couldn't say that. At least not yet. So what he does instead is open his bottle of coconut water and drink from it while avoiding Dean's gaze on him. The blond smiles before taking a sip of his beer. He knows that the other man was avoiding the question. He'll let it go for now. He looks away from Seth then down to Seth's plate of food. He raises an inquisitive eyebrow at its contents. He noticed that there pasta with parmesan cheese sprinkled on top. What is missing is the red sauce.

"Something wrong with the sauce?"

"Oh nothing's wrong with it." Seth pokes a couple of the pasta noodles with his fork. "I just can't eat the sauce."

"Why not? It's like the best part!" Dean emphasizes his point by taking some of the pasta from Seth's plate, dipping it into the sauce on his plate then popping it into his mouth.

Golden eyes focus on the chewing action. A slow drink of the clear liquid as thoughts form with ideas on how that mouth could be used sinfully on his body. _Really, Rollins?_  
"The sauce has garlic in it." he says as he tries to get his brain to focus. "I'm allergic to garlic."

"Oooh. Explains why you don't want it on your pizza."

Seth nods.

The eating and conversation continued well past the start of the game. In fact by the time they realized it, they didn't even care to watch the rest of it. They continued talking, getting to know more about one another. Of course Seth had to divert a good bit of his background. Someday he will tell Dean the truth. _Someday…_ will he be here for that long? Is he planning to stay just for this human? A human that he's truly falling for? No, he's already fallen.

Later, Dean's visit starts to wind down. He offers to help Seth clean up the kitchen before he left. Seth is still so enamored with his guest that he accidently drops a plate. While helping to pick up the pieces, Dean pricks his finger.

"Shit!" Dean hisses. He stands while inspecting the damage to his digit.

The smell of Dean's blood suddenly set's Seth's vampire side ablaze. His tongue glides across his aching fangs as he eyes focus on the bubble of blood forming on his index finger.

"Are you ok?" The vampire inquires as he tries his best to keep his tone and breathing level.

"Yeah I'm good." Dean says.

With gentle hands, Seth takes his wrist. "Let me see."

"It's okay, really. I'm…" The blond man's voice is caught in his throat and is replaced with a soft gasp as he watches Seth brings his hand up and begins to gently suck on his bleeding finger. A shiver breaks out over his body as yellow gold eyes stare back at him while a wet tongue wraps around the digit in an absolute lewd manner. Seth then releases the finger from his mouth, a satisfied purr is heard.

"You taste so good.' The bloodlust is evident in his voice. He guides Dean backwards until the counter stops them. "I wonder what the rest of you taste like." He grabs the other man by the back of his neck to pull him in for-

"Seth?"

Seth suddenly flinches. His breath comes out in little pants as he blinks his eyes and look around.

"I'm sorry." He says, not sure as to why he's apologizing. That's when he notices that the dishes have been placed in the sink. He looks on the floor and sees no broken plate and Dean is looking at him in concern.

"You okay?" Dean asks. "You blanked out on me."

"I..." Seth focuses on Dean's hand. No cuts. He sighs in defeat. "I must be tired." He lets out a nervous laugh."

Dean laughs softly and smiles. "I kept you up late. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I had fun. It was worth it."

"I had fun too." Dean confesses.

Honestly, Seth does not want him to go. He wishes he could find a way to get him to say. Another thing to add to the "someday" column. After getting his jacket, Seth walks Dean to the door.

"Now promise me that you won't hide again." Dean says as they get to the door. He turns toward Seth, his blue eyes study his face for any reaction.

"I promise." Is Seth's reply.

Dean looks pleased which causes Seth to return sentiment "Good."

There is a comfortable moment of silence as the two study one any another. Seth, even with all the talking they did tonight, is still a mystery to Dean. Something about this man is pulling him in. Is it because of that mystery that surrounds him? Dean then notices a stand of brown has fallen out of Seth's ponytail and into his face. That's when he returns the favor from before by reaching up then tucking it behind his ear.

"Good night, Seth."

And with that Dean exits the brownstone. Again, Seth wishes that he had stayed. But what if he had? Considering how his mind was working tonight, that may have been a bad idea.

"Good night, Dean." The young vampire whispers. "Be safe."

For Dean and for himself.


	8. Chapter 8

(for story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 8:**

 _The light of the full moon comes through the window and illuminates one side of the bedroom with a soft bluish glow. The glow shows off what is happening at that moment. Two bodies engaged in an erotic dance. Legs wrapped around a waist. A body being pushed upward with each thrust. Wrists held against silk sheets. Collective gasps and moans in bliss. Nips against soft, sweat soaked skin of a neck. So close….oh so close. Lips part showing a peak of pointed canines. A snarl floats into the heated air. Movements soon become frenzied, less coordinated. The fire becomes uncontrollable….and just like that every nerve seems to burst into one unhindered inferno. A long drawn out moan mixes with a muffled, raspy growl. A gasp calling out to muted agony…_

 _Soft pants are the only things that are heard as the world tries to come back down. Golden eyes look up lovingly. A tongue licks over the crimson nectar on a bottom lip. Unruly curls fall over eyes. Eyes that mirror the love…and an aurelian hue…._

Seth suddenly sits up. His chest rises and falls quickly. He had another intense dream involving Dean.

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since that night. And the urge to be with the pizza delivery guy has gotten even stronger. His dreams have become more vivid, more explicit. So has his urge to make him his eternal one. That thought makes him take a pause. Eternal One? Does his feelings stretch that far? Or is Dean's blood calling out to his basic instincts?

Speaking of his basic instincts, the tickles of an ancient hunger creep into the vampire's stomach. He can feel the mild pain in his sharp canines. Seth gets out of his bed, moving his naked form toward a window. Moving the blackout curtain slightly, he now sees that night has taken over. He mentally kicks himself for waiting so long. _Seth, you must be careful. You cannot get too wrapped up in this human. Mistakes can happen._ A soft, teeth bearing growl escapes him as he prepares for his night.

* * *

 _Later that night_

The click of the door echoes through the hallway. Seth lets out a relieved sigh as he leans against the door frame. His eyes slide close as he licks his lips to get rid of the remaining blood. A beat later, bright yellow eyes glance up at the ceiling. Bayley was the donor's name. Sweet girl. If he wasn't in such a rush to get the task over with, Seth would have stuck around longer to talk to her. At least he remembered to trance her well…wait, did he? Of course he did! _Holy shit, Rollins! What are you doing? You have to be careful. Can't draw any attention. Is he worth-okay! I got it._ Seth pushes himself away from the door to go upstairs to change. Ten minutes later, he's coming back downstairs. Just as Seth's foot hits the last step the doorbell rings.

 _Who could that be?_ Seth places his phone down then heads quietly towards the door. He looks out of the peephole then quickly pulls back. When he's sure that mind isn't playing tricks with him, Seth opens the door.

"Dean? Hi!"

"Surprise."

No kidding is it a surprise! Instead of having to call for his favor (and the pizza), here it is on his doorstep. Tamed blond curls, bright blue eyes, with a sexy as hell smirk showing off his dimples. Instead of wearing his usual outfit-cap, hoodie, t-shirt, jeans and sneakers- Dean is dressed a little more nicely: his black leather jacket covers a light blue shirt with the top two buttons undone, black pants and matte grey shoes.

"Hi." Dean replies back. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some drinks. I mean if it isn't too late for you."

Gilded eyes look on in awe while peach lips lightly part. Is Dean asking him out?

"Yeah. Sure I'd love to. I'm a bit of a night owl anyway"

"I kind of figured you were. We can hit this bar I know. A friend of mine owns it. I promise it's really cool."

Seth gives a closed mouth smile, but it's short lived when he glances down at his outfit of the night which is a pair of Chucks, skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

"Is it okay if I change?"

"Sure."

Seth steps aside to let Dean in. They both go into the family room before Seth runs upstairs to change. While waiting, Dean takes the opportunity to look around the space- something that he didn't do the first time he was there. One thing he notices is the place looks so clean, like right out of the box clean. Sterile, kind of cold. Maybe Seth was a neat freak? Not that it was a big deal or anything. Another thing Dean notices is the lack of family photos. He remembers Seth being very vague about his family when they talked last time. Though Roman and Sasha aren't together anymore, there are a few pics of them and their little girl JoJo put up around the apartment. Dean even has a few pictures up. It's not just two dudes co-mingling in a box with walls.

Footsteps descending down the stairs breaks Dean out of his thoughts. His blue eyes focus on his date at the bottom and he smiles. Seth is now dressed in a thin long sleeved sweater that has a gradient of slate blue to a darker slate grey. Dark colored pants and shoes finishes the look. Seth decided to let his brown and blond hair down and it is now laying on his shoulders in silky waves.

 _Damn his looks fucking good…wait, what?_

An unrecognizable expression briefly shows up on Dean's face at that thought, but he quickly erases it. As the two men exited the house and head down the steps, the young vampire couldn't help admiring Dean's mode of transportation- a black 1970 Dodge Charger.

"She's beautiful ain't she?" the blond says with pride in his voice. Four years of blood, sweat and tears went into this prized possession. Seeing the way Seth is pretty much drinking in the view makes him even more proud of the accomplishment.

"Yeah, amazing." The next thing Seth knows is that he's sensing Dean all around him and a hot breath near his ear.

"Wait until you hear how she sounds." That sexy purr tickles the shell of his ear and sends a shiver down his back and stirs other places. Seth catches a hitch in his breath as he slowly turns to his head. His eyes flicker between a cocky smirk to intense blue steel orbs. Every second giving his mind time to figure out how to get this marvelous creature back into his house and into his-

"-be too crowded since it's a weeknight."

Seth looks around, blinking his eyes in confusion. They're already in the car and on the road, heading to a destination only known to Dean. _How? When?_

Only thing he could do was nod weakly.

Dean smirks. Maybe doing this is a little soon, but he just couldn't let him go back into hiding. It's his mission to bring him out into the world. _Give him a reason to stay_. Is the attraction that obvious? Hunting a mystery for months and then when you get the answer, you just want _more_. While at a red light, Dean turns his focus to his passenger. He grips the steering wheel to keep from reaching out to touch blue eyes scan his face but then pause at his lips. He nibbles on his own bottom lip as thoughts begin to form about what it would be like to-

"Green light." Seth's voice floats to his ears.

"Yeah…" Dean is still caught up in his mini fantasy. _Green light? Yeah, green-OH CRAP!_

He quickly turns his attention back to the road and moves the car just as the light turns yellow. He berates himself over the daydream.

"Everything okay?" Seth voices his concern.

An uneasy laugh before Dean answers. "Yeah. It's all good."

Silence works its way into the car, neither man is sure as to what to say after the strange encounter. Stolen glances however do occur as well as secret thoughts. Seth's thoughts drift back to earlier. The one of making Dean his Eternal One. He remember his sire scoffing at that idea. Two vampires committing themselves to another was silly, he said. "Love was a human trait." Which was funny because his sire was very committed to his mate. Her name was Stephanie. In fact, Seth was a gift that his sire had given to his mate. Perhaps his was so blinded by his love of Stephanie that he could not see it? Wouldn't be the first time he said one thing but did the opposite.

As they get closer to the club, Seth starts to get a familiar feeling, like he's been here before. It's when Dean turns into the back parking lot that it clicks for him. His golden orbs slide over to an alleyway. He's seen it once before and then he knows. _This is where it happened…_ He gets out of the car once Dean puts it in park. He finds it almost impossible to tear his eyes away. It seems so long ago, yet-

Seth flinches when he notices Dean's presence beside him. He quickly apologizes because heaven forbid he gives away that he was there when Dean almost died. It doesn't take them long to get the front of the building.

"Wow." Seth mumbles when he take a glance at the building signage. With a background of cheetah print and in neon green and pink lights, it says "Enzo's Chill Zone". When they step inside, he sees that the interior isn't as obnoxious as the signage. It still has its odd color and pattern scheme, however. It has a long dark wooden bar on one side. A fewtables set up on the other side. Toward the back it looks to be set up as some sort of lounge space.

"What up Deano!" Enzo, the eccentricboss of the establishment, greets them from the bar. With his bushy blonde beard/dark mustache combo and wild hair and cheetah printed sides cut really low, he is wearing a tight black t-shirt that says "sawft" against a cheetah printed talk bubble.

Dean smiles as he waves back to Enzo.

"Hey dude." Dean says. "Big Cass got the night off?"

Enzo picks up a towel and starts to wipe off the counter. "Nah, he's in the back somewhere. What can I get you and your friend?"

The blonde turns to Seth. "What would you like? My treat."

"Red wine please." Seth says without hesitation. Seth isn't a big alcohol beverage drinker, but when he does, it's always red wine. He's just happy to be here with Dean.

"A red wine and a beer." Dean orders, his blue eyes never leaving the handsome man next to him.

"You got it!" Enzo gives him a thumbs up before going to fix the drinks.

"Nice perks you got here." Seth says to Dean.

Dean chuckles softly. "Nah, Enzo and Cass were some of our first customers. Stayed loyal to the store. Friendship came later." A sliver of silence occurs while shifting his gaze from Seth as memories of another time begin to surface.

The other man notices the change and becomes concerned. He slightly leans forward and places a gentle hand on Dean's knee. "Dean? What's wrong?"

The gesture does not go unnoticed. Dean looks back at his date and puts on a small smile."Sorry about that." He says. "Enzo and Cass helped me out in a big way some months back."

"How so? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it." _I already know what they did, Dean. I was there._

"I got jum-"

"DEEEAAANNN!"

Both men pull back just in time for Dean to be embraced by a very excited female. Seth raises an eyebrow. Dean mouths "I'm sorry" to him while trying to maintain his balance on the bar stool. Seth slowly moves his hand from Dean's knee, however his gaze says on the new visitor.

"Carmella…hi, darlin'." Dean feigns merriment in his voice as he gently pulls out of the embrace.

The petite blonde tucks some of her hair behind her ear. She's wearing a form fitting black "Enzo's Chill Zone" t-shirt with equally form fitting jeans. "Hey Baby, how you doing?" She keeps her arm around Dean's neck.

 _Baby?_

The vampire tries so hard to not show his annoyance. Is he reading this wrong? Maybe they're just good friends?

"I'm good." Dean replies. "How about you?"  
Carmella pops the gum that she's chewing on as she caresses his clean shaven cheek. "Really good now that you're here."

A tilt of a multi colored head. Golden eyes squint and lips form a tight thin line. Seth is not even trying to hide it. He is clearly annoyed.

"Carmella, this is my friend Seth. Seth, Carmella." Dean did see the look on Seth's face. And here he was hoping for a little down time.

Seth makes sure to calm his expression just as Carmella turns to face him. Her overly sweet smile almost makes him want to roll his eyes. "Hi."

"Hello."

"Carmella, what'd I tell ya about fraternizin' with the customers?" Enzo places the ordered drinks on the counter.

"Awww Dean ain't a customer though." She says as she pats Dean on his right pec. Dean nervously laughs as he flinches from the touch.

Enzo just rolls his eyes. "Go find Cass will ya? Please?"

Carmella lets out a dramatic sigh as she moves away from Dean. "I'll catch you later, Baby."

"I'm sorry 'bout that, boys." Enzo says once Carmella is out of ear shot. "Enjoy the drinks."

And with that the owner/bartender goes to tend to another customer.

"Now I have to apologize to you." Dean turns his attention back to Seth.

"It's fine." Seth replies. Actually it wasn't but he doesn't want to come off as petty. "Before we were interrupted, what were you about to say about your friends…Enzo and Cass?" He wants Dean to tell him what happened, even though he already knows. He wants them to have something that they can truly share. Something that he doesn't have to hide anymore.

Dean takes a drink from the dark brown bottle before he answers. "A few months back, I got jumped behind the club. I was taking a short cut to my next delivery. Next thing I know, I was clubbed from the back and fighting for my life. Got my pizzas and my money stolen and stabbed in the gut for my troubles."

 _And then I found you…._ "And then Enzo and Cass saved you?"

"More like by luck. Enzo opened the back door, found me. Cass called the ambulance. Carmella screamed." A pained expression shows up on his face. "Oh god did she scream."

 _Carmella. Yeah._

Seth really wanted to know what is going on between Dean and Carmella. Whatever it was or is, the grabby female wants more and Dean looks to want none of it. He is about to inquire when he notices how quiet Dean has gotten. He watches his index finger tap the long neck of the beer bottle while his blue eyes focus on something behind the bar.

"Dean?" The vampire takes another risk by putting his hand on Dean's forearm. "I didn't mean to have you did up anything bad."

"It wasn't bad. It's just that…." Dean's eyes slide closes as he laugh low and shakes his head. "It's nothing." He turns his eyes back to Seth. This time they're totally focused o n him along with a dimpled smirk. "I brought you here to have fun. And we're gonna do that. No more depressing shit."

He's holding something back. Seth could tell. On the other hand he wants this moment to be light, so he goes along with Dean. At the other end of the bar, Carmella not so subtly watches the couple.

"Seriously, Carmella?" Enzo grumbles out while organizing glassware.

"Shut it!" Carmella hisses back, still keeping her eyes on Dean and Seth.

"You're scopin' out a dude while your boyfriend is walkin' around and I'm suppose to shut it. Un-fuckin-believable!"

"I'm just looking."

"You're always lookin'"

The waitress rolls her eyes at her friend and boss's nagging. Yet it still doesn't stop her from gazing longingly at the handsome man. Ever since the first time he waltzed into the bar with a tempting pizza, Carmella had eyes for him. Dean's bad boy with a heart of gold vibe had her hungering for him every time they were in the same room. It devastated her when she saw him all beat up and bloodied in the alleyway that night. Cass is a good boyfriend, but Dean is an itch that she wants to scratch badly. Tonight, Carmella couldn't help but feel jealous of Dean's companion. Seeing them smile at each other. The way they sat close to one another…it doesn't take Carmella long to come to the realization that this Seth guy has to go.

Like before, Seth and Dean enjoyed each other company so much that they lose track of time. Before they knew it, Cass had announced last call.

"Wow," Seth snorts out. "We really have to work on our time keeping."

"True." Dean says as he slide of the bar stool.

Before Seth could follow, the blond pulls off a bold move. His golden eyes widen and he lets out a soft gasp as Dean steps forward and places a hand on each side of him on the bar. The heat in his steel blue gaze can only be matched by the grin that reads something more than "just friends".

"But the company makes losing time so much fun."

 _What is it about you that fascinates me? Losing time? Throwing you on this bar and-_

"Get a room!"

Dean keeps his smile as he slowly steps back. Seth turns his dual colored head toward the end of the bar. He sees Enzo, who is laughing. Next to him is a tall and muscular guy with long wheat colored hair pulled into a ponytail. He's wearing an "Enzo's Chill Zone" t-shirt and jeans. He's guessing that is Cass. And then there's Carmella. A ghost of confusion appears on his face at the disapproving expression she is displaying. The confusion is brief. He and Dean are saying their goodbyes and leaving the bar.

"Can I ask you something?" Seth says as they are walking back to the car.

"Go for it." Dean responds.

"Carmella?"

The men finally stop in front of the car. "I saw how she looked at you. I'm sorry about that. She's nice but I don't get why she keeps flirting with me."

I do, Seth thinks. _But she really needs to back off._

"-has a boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend?'

"Yeah. That big guy that was at the bar? That's Cass, her boyfriend. Another reason why I'm not interested. He helps say my life and I try to hook up with his girl?" Dean shakes his head in disapproval.

"Doesn't stop her from being interested in you," The edge in Seth's tone did not go unnoticed by the other man. In face it made him smile softly.

"Carmella's gonna have go find something else to catch her interest." Dean moves closer to Seth. The vampire inhales softly, the familiar favorite scent makes him almost hum in contentment. He looks up to meet the warm gaze that his desired one is giving him.

"My attention," Dean starts as he leans down closer. "is already taken."

Seth gasps for a brief second as Dean's lips meets his. A part of his brain is in shock, All the times he wanted to kiss Dean…and Dean is the one that initiates it! His eyes slides close as he reciprocates. As he reaches up to wrap his arms Dean's neck, the thinks about the first time they kissed. Someday he'll be able to tell him. Sometimes second impressions are better than the first.


	9. Chapter 9

(for story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 9:**

 _The bathroom is covered in a layer of steam. Cries of passion mix with the sound of water beating against the bodies embraced in the enclosed shower area. Droplets running down one side of the steamed glass reveals what's inside: one body covers another, hips thrusting slow and hard causing the body beneath to move up. Legs wrapped around a trimmed waist. One head covered in blond curls buried in the crook of the neck. Brown and blond soaked strands stick to a face that expresses the passion felt._

"Dean?"

"Dean…dude, wake up!"

The extra voice causes Dean to shoot up into a sitting position. Roman, who is leaning against the doorframe of the room, laughs softly at the brief panic look on his best friend's face.

"Morning."

Dean's response is an irritable and to toss one of his pillows at Roman, The big man laughs even more as he catches the pillow.

"Be glad it was me that woke you up instead of JoJo" Roman tosses the pillow back. Dean deflects it, causing the fluffy object to land on his covered legs. "I could hear you in the hallway, bro."

A muffled "oh shit" comes from Dean as he scrubs his hand over his face.

"She's here?"

"Not yet but she will be." Roman tells him. "Whatever you were dreaming about had you going. Or should I say whom?"

"Come on, Rome…" Dean whines. He grabs the pillow that had been thrown and places it over his lap. Morning wood does not care about who's in the room sadly.

Roman lets out one last chuckle before telling his roommate that breakfast will be ready soon then leaving the bedroom. Once alone, Dean sighs heavily then falls back into the bed. Fuck, was that dream intense! Seth is definitely implanting himself into the pizza delivery guy's thoughts. That kiss they shared? As much as it left him wanting more, something in a deep corner of his mind acted as if he's tasted those lips before. Of course, there's no way that could have happened, Dean thinks. He brushes away the thought then gets out of bed to start his day.

* * *

 _Later that night at JoJo's Pizza Place_

Alexa practically beams when she recognizes the number on the caller id.

"Thanks for calling JoJo's Pizza Place. Alexa speaking. Will this be carry out or delivery?"

"Carry out please."

A pretty blonde eyebrow is raised as Alexa pulls the phone away from her ear and stares at it for a second. _Did I hear that right?_

"Carry out?" she asks the caller. She is still not sure she heard him right.

"Yes. I want to meet the person behind this beautiful voice."

A light blush appears on the young woman's cheeks. "Aww aren't you so sweet. Yeah, we're definitely keeping you. So! Your usual right? A large pepperoni thin crust pizza with extra sauce, cheese and no garlic."

"You got it."

"It'll be ready in 30 minutes."

"Thank you."

After ending the call, a very excited Alexa goes right up to the serving window. "Becky! Guess what?"

Becky checks on an order in the oven before responding. "What has you hoppin'?"

"Seth is coming here to pick up his pizza! OMG! We finally get to meet him!"

"Shut up! Really?!" The ginger haired cook is infected with the same excitement. "I was wondering if Dean's boyfriend would finally show his face."

Alexa lets out a giggle. "Don't let Dean hear you say that."

"Why? Might as well be his boy with how he carries on about Seth."

"What are you girls talkin' about?" Finn questions after stepping from the back. "I can hear the squeeing all the way in the office."

"Dean's hawt boyfriend is comin' to pick up his pizza." Becky tells her brother.

"Oh is he now?" Finn says. He can't help but chuckle when he sees Alexa. She's practically giddy over the news. "Does Dean know? He usually does the delivery."

"Finn's right!" Alexa gasps. "Should we call him? It would suck if he missed Seth."

Right as Finn is about to respond, the jingle of the bell above the door is heard. The three look toward the door to see their newest deliverer coming back from a run. Nia, Roman's cousin, was recently hired to take over Finn's spot. Dean and Roman decided to make Finn a manager.

"Hey Nia! You're just in time." Becky says.

Nia removes her bike helmet and shakes her dark curls free. "In time for what?" she asks.

Alexa explains the situation as Becky slips back into the kitchen to start preparing Seth's pizza. Nia smirks as she rubs her hands together.  
"I have to meet this boy that has Dean all sprung." She says. "Finn, did you call Dean and tell him his man is showing up here?"

"Not y-"

The bell jingles again causing the employees to see who's entering the store.

"Hi,Carmella!" Alexa greets the customer as she walks back behind the counter. "Your order will be up in just a few."

"It's okay." Carmella says, smiling. "Enzo and Cass can sweat a little bit. " She leans against the counter and looks around. "So, where's Dean?" She pops her gum then goes back to smiling.

Nia straightens her 6' frame then crosses her arms. She glares hotly at her. "Out."

"Duh." Carmella retorts as she rolls her eyes. "Obviously. I mean where."

"He's out delivering pizzas." Finn quickly answers. Nia looks as if she wants to strangle the other woman.

"Carmy, it's going to be $30." Alexa informs her. She too got a little nervous. She remembers the last time Carmella and Nia met. It ended up being a very loud shouting match.

Becky puts the pizzas in the window. "Order up!" She announces.

Alexa takes the money from Carmella then retrieves the food. Just as she is about to hand it over, the bell announces another visitor. This time, it's someone they were expecting.

Seth feels a little self-conscious with all the eyes on him. Tonight he decided to dress a little more casual. A dark grey graphic hoodie over a red white t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and some well-worn chucks is his attire for tonight. He decided to let his two toned hair unbound. Its silkiness free flows over his shoulders. No need for his shades; his yellow gold eyes scans the room. When they fall on Carmella, however, he had to bite back a growl. _What is she doing here?_ Doing his best to ignore her, he walks up to the counter.

"Hi. I'm Seth." He says to Alexa. He smiles when he sees the look of awe on her face. "I called in a pick up order."

"Oooooh yeah!" Alexa says in her most bubbly voice. "Looks like you're a little early. It should be out soon."

"He's cute." Nia says as her eyes slowly rakes over the new customer.

Finn only shrugs. _Ok I guess so._

However, Carmella does an eyeroll. She still doesn't see Seth's appeal.

"Hey loverboy! I'm almost done with your pizza!" Becky calls out from the kitchen.

"Becky!" Finn yells back.

"Whut? It's true!"

"Oh my god!" Alexa gasps. She looks at Seth. "I am so sorry about that."

"It's fine." Seth says with a small chuckle. "Sounds like I was a hot topic around here."

"Yeah. We all wanted to meet the nice guy that had loves pepperoni and no garlic."

"So how long have you known Dean?" Carmella's not so subtle put off tone come through with her questioning.

 _Why do you need to know that?_ "Excuse me?"

"You two were pretty chummy at the bar the other night." Carmella flips her long honey colored hair over her shoulder. "It's just strange that he's never mentioned you before."

"We've known one another for a few months now. But to be honest, I don't see how Dean and I knowing each other is any of your business." The vampire is starting to get really annoyed by the interrogation. He hasn't forgotten the disgusted look she gave him at the club.

"I'm making it my business." Carmella steps closer to Seth. The way she has her arms crossed, the tone in her voice and the heated glare she gives him all shows that she is trying to challenge him.

"OK that's enough!" Finn steps in between Seth and Carmella. He had to get this under control. "Carmella, get your pizzas and go. I'm sure Enzo and Cass are really hungry now."

"Too busy trying to get into Dean's pants to worry about her boyfriend." Nia mumbles.

"Excuse me, Sasquatch?" Carmella exclaims as she whips around toward the other deliverer. "I KNOW you're not trying to imply-"

"I don't HAVE TO imply anything!" Nia shoots back.

"Nia!" Alexa and Finn say at the same time.

Becky comes out of the kitchen carrying a pizza box. "Your pizza is ready, loverboy." She squeezes past Carmella to hand the pizza to Seth. "Sorry about the wait." She gives a brief narrowed glance at Carmella before turning to her brother. "You think Dean would mind if we gave him this pie on the house? You know, for the inconvenience?"

Before Finn could respond, Carmella storms over and knocks the pizza out of Seth's hands! The one side of the pizza falls out of the box before it hits the ground and spatters on the red and white tiled floor. Some of the sauce gets on Seth's jeans. Alexa and Finn look at her in disbelief. Becky and Nia look ready to jump her. Basic vampire instinct is telling Seth to end this horrid creature. Human side reminds him that there is no need to waste energy on her. _Don't let the bitch get to you, Rollins._

"What the hell is going on here?"

In all the excitement, no one heard Dean enter the store.

"Hey baby!" Carmella literally squeaks with joy as she quickly steps over the mess and holds out her arms to give Dean a hug.

To her surprise, Dean sidesteps the hug attempt. He moves over to Seth. His face softens when he sees the stony look on his face.

"I could have brought it to you." he whispers to Seth. He looks over to his crew/co-workers. "We'll talk about this later." He then goes back to Carmella, who looks very put off about being ignored. "Get you pizzas and go, Carmella."

"But he-"

"STOP! I don't want to hear it!" Dean grabs the two boxes of pizza on the counter then shoves them into Carmella's hands. "Don't keep Enzo and Cass waiting,"

Carmella is ready to retort, but Dean's furious blue eyed stare cuts her off. She gives Seth one more look of loathing before spinning around and storming out of the store. Her absence leave an awkward silence. It doesn't last long, nonetheless. The phone rings and Alexa takes another order. Nia and Finn clean up the mess while Becky goes back into the kitchen to prepare the order. Dean walks Seth out to his car. It doesn't go unnoticed by him that Seth has yet to say anything.

"You're okay?"

 _She's lucky you came along, Dean. It would have ended badly._

"I'm fine." Seth finally answers. "Just a little annoyed."

The other man sighs softly. "I'll talk to Carmella. "

"You don't have to do that."

"No. I do. It's been a long time coming anyway. Obviously this dropping hints shit isn't working."

Seth leans against the side of his car. A second later, a small chuckle is heard. His gold eyes hold a bit of amusement.

"And here I had it in my head of surprising you."

"Well you did surprise me." Dean says as he steps closer to Seth. He too has a smile on his lips. He reaches up and tucks a few strands of Seth's blond patch behind his ear, but he was deliberate in letting the tips of his fingers graze across his smooth yet cool skin. The young vampire nibbles softy on his bottom lip and his yellow gold eyes slide close for just a brief moment. He lets out a slow breath as he looks up at Dean. That wonderful, glorious scent that Dean surrounds him, tempting his dark side into craving more. A dull ache in his pointed canines start to happen. It makes Seth let out a low whimper and he turns his head away. _No, don't do this._

"Seth?" Dean's concern causes Seth to feel a little guilty.

"It's fine." Seth puts on a smile to divert the concern. It's not like he can tell him that his blood and his scent are like drugs to him. "I better get going. You have a business to run."

"Yeah I do." Dean says. "but first…"

And for the second time, Dean presses his lips to Seth's. Seth thinks about pulling away, but he doesn't. He should with the way his instincts are going crazy. But he can't. His heart won't let him. While still in the kiss his arms wrap around Dean's neck. Dean smirks against his lips as he pulls Seth closer to his body. So into one another that they don't hear the cheering section coming from the store.

While some people are happy about Seth and Dean, there is one person that isn't. They don't notice that Carmella is watching them from across the street from her car. The pizza had been tossed carelessly in the backseat. The scorn is clearly etched into her pretty face. She's gotta get rid of this Seth guy, one way or another. No one takes her claim. No one.


	10. Chapter 10

(for story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 10:**

After the kiss, Dean made sure that Seth got his pizza. The staff voted unanimously that he gets it free too. Becky was less tactful in her infatuation: "Loverboy is hawt! Can we keep him?" With a promise to call later, Dean was able to close out the night without any more drama.

 _The next day…_

"Please leave a message after the beep."

 _ **BEEP**_

"Hey Seth. It's Dean. I did promise that I would call. Call me back when you get a free minute. You know the number. Later."

* * *

Dean places his phone on the counter. He picks up the receipts that are next to it with every intention on looking over them. However, his brain has other ideas. It starts mulling over what happened last night. Seeing Seth. Pizza on the ground. Seth. Carmella trying to hug him. Seth looking good with his hair down. Kissing him. The applause-

"Ambrose!"

The curly haired blond man jerks from the sudden noise then second later groans in annoyance. He had been caught daydreaming. Dean can feel his face heat up as he turns to face best friend. Roman responds with a snort.

"Shut up." Dean growls, although there's no bite to it.

Roman just smiles and shakes his head. The men fall into a comfortable silence as they go back to their individual tasks. After a few minutes Roman looks back at Dean.

"What are you going to do about Carmella?"

After getting home last night, Dean told him about the incident with Seth and Carmella. Dean places down the receipt in his hand then picks up his phone.

"I'm meeting up with her today. I'm gonna talk to her and put this shit to an end." Dean says as he scrolls through his text messages.

"Here's hoping she gets the message. If not, Nia will make sure she does."

Dean laughs softly. It's no secret that Roman's cousin has no love for the bar waitress. Ever since that shouting match that almost ended in a brawl between the ladies, Nia has been waiting for the moment to get back at Carmella.

"Carmy is a nice person. Just has her priorities messed up."

"Uh huh."

* * *

 _While some people are happy about Seth and Dean, there is one person that isn't. They don't notice that Carmella is watching them from across the street from her car. The pizza had been tossed carelessly in the backseat. The scorn is clearly etched into her pretty face. She has to get rid of this Seth guy, one way or another. No one takes her claim. No one._

When Seth drove away from the pizza shop, Carmella decided right there that she would follow him. She kept a distance behind his car but made sure to keep him in her sights.

"Midtown Heights?" she pondered when she recognized the neighborhood they were driving into. "What the hell is he doin' in Midtown Heights?"

 _This guys is eating street food and he lives in the rich part of town? Something doesn't add up._

Seth's car made a right turn and she sped up a little to catch up. As soon as she made the turn, she's instantly confused. Pretty eyes narrowed. She did see him turn down that road, right? He couldn't have gotten home that quick. Carmella slowed down her driving as she tried to carefully look for black car. It's as if it just…vanished!

* * *

Dean steps through the doors of Taste of Tenillle, a bistro café in the arts district of the city. A hostess shows him to a table. Ten minutes later, in walks Carmella. Dean lets out a silent "wow" when he sees her. Not in a breathtaking way, but a "what are you doing?" way. It may be a lunch meeting, but the honey blonde beauty is dressed far from it. Her tight fitting leopard mid-thigh dress, gold bangles on her wrists and in her ears, and her sparkly crème colored stilettos looks more suited for a night club. Dean makes sure to plaster on a smile as his stands up from the table.

"Hey Carmy." He greets as she approaches the table. She smiles back and gives him a hug. Dean temporarily becomes enveloped by Carmella's flowery perfume.

"This is nice, Dean." She says as she looks around at the decor. Cream colored walls and big windows that let in a lot of the natural light. Carnation Pink and Dark Violet in accents and accessories. The tables and chairs are made from a dark wood. Ever the gentleman, Dean holds out the seat for Carmella. Once she is seated, he returns to his seat.

"Nice dress." Dean tells her.

"Oh this old thing?" Carmella replies as she does a little shimmy. "Thanks."

 _Not a compliment, Carmy. What are you expecting out of this?_

A waitress comes over to the table. Her dressy dark violet and black slacks fit well over her figure. Her wheat colored hair is pulled back from her lovely face. She smiles brightly as she introduces herself. "Hi! Welcome to Taste of Tenille. I'm Dana and I will be your server today. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have water." Dean wants to keep it simple.

Carmella's choice is as out there as her outfit. "I'll have a Strawberry Mango Lemon Drop martini."

When Dana walks off the get their drink order, Dean raises a dusty eyebrow at his lunch date. Carmella's response is to shrug.

"It's five o'clock somewhere, Deano."

 _Okay….?_

"If you say so." Dean doesn't want to get off track. There is a reason to be here after all. "Carmella, I invited you to lunch because we gotta talk about what happened at the shop."

"Oh." Carmella forms an exaggerated pout. She really isn't interested in where this is going.

"I'm serious here." Dean states in a stern tone. "You know you were wrong for that."

'But Deeeeaaannn." Carmella whines to him. "I was just looking out for you. You're my special friend and I don't want you to get hurt." She reaches over and places her hand on top of Dean while smiling at him sweetly.

His blue eyes focus on their hands. That just looks so wrong to him. His hand twitches under her palm.

"Yeah, about that. " Dean slowly pulls his hand back. "You shouldn't be flirting with me. You got a boyfriend. And he was one of the people that saved me from dying in an alley."

"There's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting, baby."

 _Huh…what?_

Dean is about to counter that just as Dana returns with their drink order.

"Are you ready to order now or do you still needs some time?" she asks while placing the drinks down.

Dean asks Dana for a few more minutes. He waits until the waitress walks off to begin speaking again.

"Considering I'm friends with Cass, I just think what you are doing is in poor taste."

A disapproving expression forms on Dean's face as he watches the woman across from him take a sip of her drink. She smacks her lips noisily then takes another sip. After her second sip, Carmella sits her glass down then looks back to Dean with a self-assured smirk.

"You can't tell me that you've never thought about it." She says. "Me and you? Just a little bit?"

 _Are you fucking kidding me right now?_

"No." He couldn't believe her nerve in asking that! "Look, I just want to be friends. That's it. You know, I should make you apologize to Seth."

"Why should I?" Any evidence of playfulness is now gone from Carmella's demeanor. "There's something not right about him. He's too prissy lookin'. You need someone strong."

"Like you?" Dean spits out sarcastically. "What's going on between Seth and me shouldn't concern you at all. You're lucky I'm not telling this to Cass."

Dana comes back to the table right at that moment.

"So are you all ready to or-"

"Bitch, didn't he tell you to wait a few minutes? Can't you see we're still talking?"

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean snaps at Carmella. He quickly turns to the innocent and shocked waitress. "I'm sorry. Are you-"

Without any warning, Carmella takes Dean's glass of water and throws it in his face. The action gains the attention of other patrons. In a swirl of honey gold and leopard print, she stomps away from the table.

"I'll get you more napkins, sir." Dana says as she comes out of her shock.

Dean grabs the cloth napkin and starts to wipe away the water. He mumbles a thank you to the waitress while his mind goes over what just happened. Blue eyes look around to see the unintentional audience he had gotten. It wasn't how he wanted the meeting to go, but hopefully Carmella will get the hint.

* * *

 _"If you're hearing this that means I'm not near my phone. Leave a name, number and a brief message after the beep and I'll back to you. Later!"_

"Hey Dean. It's Seth. I'm sorry that I'm just getting to your message. Could you come by tonight? I really want to see you…"

* * *

Later that evening found Dean at Seth's place. After what happened earlier, it is nice to see Seth's smile. They ended up on the couch watching a movie. At one point, Dean lifts his arms up to stretch causing his shirt to ride up a little. It gives a peek at the top of his red and black underwear as well as his bare torso. But something on Dean's torso grabs Seth's attention. His gilded eyes focuses on the crooked scar, the color slightly darker than the skin around it. Dean slowly lowers his arms which causes the shirt to fall back into place. He turns to say something to Seth and that's when he notices Seth's gaze zeroed on his stomach area. His mouth falls open to ask what's wrong, but he stops himself when he sees the other man reach for his shirt then gently push it up to reveal the scar. He gasps softly as Seth's cool fingers trace over the raised scar.

"Did the police ever find the person who did this?" Seth's question is almost too soft to hear.

"No." Dean tells him. "I don't want them to find Phil."

That response causes Seth to quickly look up at Dean. His expression is a mix of shock and confusion. "You know who did it?"

"Yeah. Phil was a guy that worked for us for a while. Good dude, but we found out that he was stealing from us and unfortunately had to let him go. A week later, the robbery happened. I recognized that it was him by the tattoo on his hand. 'No Gimmicks Needed'."

'But he stabbed you…"

"I don't think he meant to do it."

In Seth's mind all he could see was Dean lying in the alley near death. What if he had gotten there sooner? Would he have been able to stop it? What if he had gotten there too late? That thought alone scares the vampire.

 _I could have lost you._

"Why didn't you-"

"April. I did it for April."

Dark eyebrows furrow in befuddlement. "Who's April?"

"Phil's girlfriend. She was pregnant. That's why Rome and I were really disappointed when we caught Phil stealing. I don't get why he couldn't ask us for help!" Dean starts to play with his fingers. "If I had said anything, the cops would have gotten Phil and April and the baby would have been alone. I never even told Roman. I know him. He would have went after Phil. I didn't want him to do something that would have taken him away from JoJo."

Seth places his hand on top of Dean's. He's starting to understand. "Did something happen to your father?"

Blue eyes fixate on the joined hands. "My dad died while my mom was pregnant with me. She told me that he went out one night, said he would be right back. Two days later, the cops came to the door saying that he was dead. Found out that he had lost his job at the warehouse and was running hustles to keep food on the table. One hustle went bad. Don't want another kid going without their dad if I can help it."

The vampire is speechless. Dean's heart…Seth couldn't believe it. Dean could have died. He could have told the police everything, but he was more worried about this Phil's girlfriend and unborn child and Roman and his daughter than about his own life. He didn't want the children to grow up without their fathers like he did.

"Seth?" Dean becomes worried when he doesn't get a response. "What's wrong?"

Seth's response is to straddle Dean's lap. Lips slightly parted, golden eyes looking deeply into blue steel. That same blue steel that follows a pale pink tear that slides down a smooth cheek.

 _I almost lost you_

Seth takes Dean's face between his hands before leaning down and kissing him. Dean's first response is to inhale sharply from the action, but soon catches on and is returning the compliment. His eyes slip close as his muscular arms wrap around the body straddling him.

 _I can't let you go_

His intoxicating scent surrounds Seth, spurring him on. Increasing his craving of everything belonging to Dean Ambrose. His hands move his face to weave his fingers into soft blond curls. He can feel Dean reaching under his t-shirt and a soft moan bounces off supple lips when he feels his hands run up his bare back.

 _I need you_

The kiss is broken to discard shirts. The intense heated gaze is not. Blue and Gold. Lips crash, drinking in, savoring the taste. Hands hold onto hips as a slow grind begins.

 _I love you_

Dark brown and platinum blond trail down Seth's back. His head drops back as Dean nips and suck on his neck. One of Seth's hands grip the back of the couch, the other cradles the back of the blond's head.

 _I need to taste you_

The bloody kiss from that night seeps into his mind. The fire that was lit in his veins is again ignited. A slow breath passes between Seth's parted lips, the tips of his fangs now visible. Lust, both blood and physical, are blurring together. Either way, he must have Dean.

 _Please…_

"Fuck…" the curse is breathed into the neck from the man below. Dean needs more of this, more of Seth. He desires nothing more than to make those dreams he's been having come true. A hard thrust upward is followed by a deep moan into the crook of Seth's neck. _Fuck he feels so good…need more._ Dean pulls back to look into Seth's eyes. Blue and gold both reflect longing…

 _I need…I need…._

Seth sucks on Dean's bottom lip gently. _I love you._ Then he nips and sucks on his ear lobe. _We were destined to be one._ He drags his fangs lightly over his neck. The craving ringing in his ears. His scent covers him thickly. _I need…I need….I need…I love…I want…_ teeth bared…

 _My Eternal One_

The sudden loss of Seth's body on his and the loud thud that follows snaps Dean out of his lust-filled haze. His eyes widen in shock then narrow in bewilderment when he sees Seth on the floor looking up at him with equal wide eyes. Only his yellow golden eyes are filled with dread. The only sound heard for a moment is simultaneous harsh breathing.

"Seth-"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why? There's nothing to be sorry about." When Dean goes to help Seth to his feet, Seth immediately pulls back. Before he could ask any more questions, Seth jumps up then runs upstairs. The sound of a door loudly closing echos in the background. Dean could only watch in complete and utter confusion. _What…just happened here?_

* * *

Carmella sighs as she closes the door to her apartment then leans against it. Today has not been her side. And it all started with that disaster of a lunch with Dean. Ugh and he had to bring up Seth. A scowl forms on her face. Dean _was_ fine until **he** had to show up. Now Dean may never speak to her again!

 _This is all that two toned haired bitch's fault._

She moves further into the living room intending to go straight to her room, but she notices the floor lap is turned on and there a figure asleep on the couch.

"Oh Bayley." She muses as she walks over to the couch to check on her roommate.

She reaches her hand out to gently wake Bayley, however something catches her eye and causes her to pause. In Bayley's lap is a sketch book. It's not unusual to see her up late night drawing. Yet, the drawing that Carmella is looking at now is very, scarily, familiar. It's of a man. Yellow golden eyes. Mustache and beard. Two toned hair…blond and brown. She picks up the sketch book to bring it closer. Nope, she's not seeing things. Carmella flips over a couple of pages in the book and notices more drawings of the same subject.

"Bayley!" she roughly shakes the sleep girl awake. The action startles Bayley, causing her to quickly sit up.

"What, what, what!?" Bayley looks around wildly until her eyes settle on Carmella. "Geez Carmy! Where's the fire?"

"Do you know who this is?" Carmella asks while jabbing her finger into the drawing.

Bayley lets out a yawn before answering. "My dream man." She smiles softly.

"Your dream man?"

"Yeah. He's been popping up in my dreams lately. Like for the past week or so."

"So…you've never met him?"

"No." Bayley snorts. "He's just a dream. I think. I mean, I don't remember ever seeing him before. Why?"

"I…no reason….good job, Bayles."

There is no way Carmella is going to let this go. She has to tell Dean. But Bayley said that she doesn't the guy in the drawing. But how could she have drawn a picture of Seth if she doesn't know him? Bayley isn't the type to lie. But Seth? Yeah, he's going down. Carmella's going to make sure of it!


	11. Chapter 11

(for story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 11:**

 _A week later_

The bell above the door jingles causing Roman to look up from his task at the counter. An eyebrow is raised at the person that enters the store.

"Hey Carmella."

Roman has a feeling that her being there has nothing to do with pizza. Dean told him about the fallout that they had. So the silent question of the moment is- "why is she here?"

"Hey Roman!" The sassy honey blonde walks over to the counter then leans her crossed arms on it. She beams at the pizza shop owner. "So! How are you today handsome?"

Roman chuckles lightly as he grins back at her. "I'm good. Can't complain."

"I know Dean probably has told what happened a week ago."

"He did. And honestly, I'm really surprised at you, Carmella."

"I'm sorry Romie." Carmella says, her voice laced with guilt. She even pushes out her lip glossed bottom lip in a pout. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Will you forgive me?"

The big man's grey eyes slight narrow as his gaze lingers on the pretty bar maid. "Sure. Just don't let it happen again."

That puts a big smile on Carmella's face. "I promise! Um….so, where's Dean at?"

Roman doesn't want to use the word annoying for the moment, yet it's clearly needed. "He's out running errands. I'll tell him that you came by looking for him." Carmella's a nice girl, but there is no way Roman is getting involved in whatever mess she has going on. He's starting to see why Dean's so put off with her.

* * *

At that exact moment and unknown to Carmella, Enzo is pedaling his customized lowrider bicycle up the sidewalk toward his favorite barbershop. He takes a fleeting glance across the street then suddenly stops pedaling. He squints his eyes as he takes a second look.

"What the fuck?" he breaths out. The corners of his mouth turns downward. There's only one reason why Carmella would be at JoJo's at this time of day and it sure ain't for some damn pizza! Enzo shakes his head as he mumbles a few more derogatory words. He continues his journey, but he makes a note to have a stern conversation with his best friend's girlfriend later.

* * *

 _It wasn't you. It was me. I'm sorry._

A week. A week of unrequited voicemails and calls. A week of unanswered texts. A week of wondering what he did wrong.

Dean stands in front of the door to Seth's brownstone. He rings the doorbell then waits. A few beats later the door cracks open.

"Dean? What are you-"

"Can we talk? Please?" Dean cuts in. His eyes show worry. He needs to know.

Uneasy seconds tick by. Seth knows that he owes Dean an explanation but how can he explain to Dean about what happened last time? _I was so ready to have sex with you but your blood smelled delicious and the vampire in me almost killed you_ would not go over really well.

"Seth?" That voice that haunts the vampire's dreams break though his mental fog. Gilded orbs stare into blue uneasy seas.

Seth widens the door opening so that Dean can enter. Once he steps over the threshold, the door is shut and locked behind him. When Seth turns to Dean, he has trouble looking at him. Dean steps closer. He gently places his hand on his cheek.

"Look at me, Seth." Dean's soothing words are as comforting as the touch. "Did I do something wrong?"

That makes Seth look up. _Oh god, now he blames himself._ "No, you didn't do anything wrong." He sighs softly as he places his hand on top of Dean's. "It was me."

"You?" Confusion mars Dean's handsome face.

"I thought maybe I was moving too…fast? I don't know." Inside, Seth cringes at that lie. Is that the best he could come up with?

And he could tell that Dean doesn't quite believe it either. The confused look morphs into something unreadable. At least it's not disgust or anger. "Okay, let's try that again. What's the real reason?"

 _I can't tell you, Dean. You wouldn't understand._

It wasn't until Dean wipes across his cheek with his thumb that Seth realizes that a tear had fallen. Their eyes lock on to one another. The atmosphere seems to shift around them. Dean takes a step closer. His tongue peaks out and glides gently over his full bottom lip, an act that Seth finds himself briefly hypnotized by.

"I'm going to make sure you forget about the person that hurt you."

Another tinted tear falls down Seth's cheek as Dean's lips meets his. Seth moans softly as he wraps his arms around his beloved's neck, the familiar yet addicting scent begins to envelop his senses. The warmth of the bigger man's body seeps into his. Dean's hands move away from Seth's face down to his hips to pull him even closer. The vampire forgets the lie that brought on this moment. He will live in it if only to share this bliss with his Eternal One.

* * *

"Hey Carmella! Come holla at me for a sec will ya?"

Five minutes later, Carmella is knocking on the door of Enzo's back office.

"Come in!"

When she enters, she sees the bar owner pacing in front of his desk, mumbling to himself.

"Enzo? What's –"

"Shut the door, Carmella." The quote is brunt. The tone is serious.

Wondering what this is all about, Carmella closes the door. When she turns to face Enzo, he's stop pacing and is now sitting on the edge of the desk. His arms are crossed and the look he has on his face is clearly discontent.

"So earlier today I was headin' over to Zack's to get my 'do updated." Enzo begins. "And who do I see at JoJo's talkin to Rome?" He eyes Carmella up and down coldly.

The woman before him parts her lips, ready to come up with an excuse, but nothing would come out. At least not right away.

"Enzo-"

"Dammit Carmy!" Enzo barks out. "What's the matter with you? You runnin' around here chasin' after a guy that clearly doesn't want you!"

"Hey!" Carmella yells back. "Dean is just a friend!"

"A friend that if you had justa piss of a chance would ride his dick like Seabiscuit."

Carmella's eyes grow big and she lets out an audible gasp. She could not believe Enzo went there!

"Are you even datin' Cass anymore?" Enzo continues.

The shocked expression on Carmella's face quickly turns to annoyance. "Of course I am! What kind of question is that?"

"Well act like it." The wacky bar owner pushes away from the desk then steps closer to the barmaid. She slightly cowers under his intense gaze. "'Cause if ya don't, I'm gonna spill the beans to Cass." After a couple of seconds of tension, Enzo backs off. "Now get outta here."

Carmella swallows the lump trying to form in her throat as she blindly nods. She's never seen Enzo that deadly serious before, at least not to her. As she opens the door, Enzo tells her to go check on Cass. She closes the door as the first tear slides down her cheek.

* * *

Dean's light snores cut through the darkness. Seth's head rests against his naked chest. His eyes start into the void as the sleeping man's heartbeat fills his ear. After the last time they were together, he was not sure if he could trust himself around the man that he loves. He realized how unnecessarily cruel he had been to Dean and himself the moment Dean showed up on his doorstep; the moment when his sweet lips touched his.

 _Moments later, they were in Seth's bed, their bodies bare as well as their souls. Their mingled moans and sighs became the background melody. Every touch felt like liquid fire. The enticing scent of Dean's blood enveloped Seth's senses, drove him delirious. Just like the last time, the instinct to taste became stronger. But his love for this man stopped him from committing the act. Right at the peak of his climax, while he held onto Dean, Seth sunk his fangs into his own wrist, muffling his own cries. A hard shudder came over his body as he felt Dean come inside him shortly after._

The vampire stares at the self-inflicted wound. It will heal in time. But Seth knows he can't live like this. He's going to have to tell Dean the truth.

* * *

Carmella did listen to Enzo…for all of two days. She tried to concentrate on her boyfriend Cass, but she could not stop thinking about Dean. She also couldn't stop getting annoyed when she thought about the weirdo with the platinum blond patch trying to steal her Dean.

So she devised a plan. Carmella was going to show Dean that this guy was not right for him. After seeing Bayley's drawing, she's convinced that Seth isn't all what he seems to be. And what did he do to Bayley to make her think that he was just a dream to her? Messing with her best friend alone is grounds for a pummeling. Besides if she can't have her side candy, why should Seth?

First things first! Carmella has to confirm that Seth is Bayley's "dream man". She decides to retrace her steps from the night she followed Seth home. The determined woman still did not know the exact house or really sure that he even stayed on the street that he turned down that night but it's better than nothing, So she finds a spot and waits. Unfortunately for her, Seth does not appear on night one. She fakes sickness to Enzo and Cass on night two. Same results as night one. Carmella even drives to the next street over to make sure that she had not missed Seth.

By night three, Carmella begins to wonder if she should take another approach when she finally spots her target coming out of his brownstone.

"YES!" she mumbles. She takes a quick peek at her phone. The time on it says 12:45. She raises an eyebrow then looks back at Seth.

"Where the hell is he goin'- Shit!" She quickly slinks down in her seat when she notices that he's walking toward her car. After a few seconds, Carmella peeks over the steering wheel. She barely has time to slap her hand over her mouth when she sees that he's right at the car in front of hers. It looks like Seth is looking at his phone. A moment later, he's smiling. Carmella rolls her eyes. She needs a better angle so she quickly and quietly as possible shimmies over into the passenger seat. She holds her phone up, ready to take a picture when she pauses. As she looks through the viewer, Carmella notices that Seth isn't bad looking. She can almost see why Dean is so caught up in him. However the moment is gone just as it quickly came. The woman takes her pictures then quietly scrambles back into the driver seat to wait until Seth leaves.

"Gotcha!" the beauty almost purrs in glee as she reviews the pictures she took.

* * *

 _Later that morning_

"Where is it?"

Bayley is looking a little frayed this morning. She's currently buzzing around the living room, upending couch cushions, searching through books, moving and shuffling objects around. After a while, she lets out a defeated growl then plops down on the couch. At that moment, the sound of the lock turning and keys jingling has her looking toward the door as it opens. In walks Carmella carrying a brown bag and a cardboard cup carrier holding two white and dark green cups.

"Mornin' Bayles!" Carmella announces cheerfully as she walks over to where her roommate is sitting.

Bayley looks warily at her unusually chipper friend. For as long as she's known Carmella, she has never been a morning person. Something is going on.

"Uh…morning?" she says as Carmella places the items down then arranges one of the upturned cushions so that she can sit down. "What's going on, Carmy?"

"Huh?" Carmella feigns innocence to the questioning. She hold out one of the cups for Bayley. "I got your favorite: White Chocolate Mocha. And there's a turkey bacon breakfast sandwich in the bag with your name on it."

Although still not sure about what's going on, Bayley takes the coffee cup. She takes a careful sip, her eyes never leaving Carmella.

Carmella rolls her eyes in a playful manner. "Would ya relax?" She laughs softly as she takes her own cup and takes a sip. "It's all good. I just woke up early and thought I would get us some breakfast. That's all."

"Okay." Bayley relents. She smiles as she grabs her breakfast sandwich out of the bag. The women make small talk while enjoying the special breakfast. Once they're done, Carmella pulls out her phone. It's time to show off the pics!

"Bayles, you know those drawings you did of that guy? Your dream man?"

The dark haired woman's cheeks turn a shade of pink as she giggles. "Yeah. Why?"

Carmella smiles as she hands her phone over to Bayley. "Take a look."

Bayley takes the phone then looks down at the picture on the screen. It only takes a second later for her brown eyes to grow big in shock. "OMG! HE'S REAL!?"

Carmella slowly nods her head. "I don't think you made him up, sweetie."

On the outside, Carmella looks like the concerned best friend, but in her head, she is already planning on getting Dean back on her side and taking that thing called Seth down.


	12. Chapter 12

(For story info, please see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 12:**

Thirty minutes since he entered the bar and twenty of those have been having an intense flirt session with the blonde at the corner table. Now only if her date would just get up and leave for a few seconds. Seth flashes another smile at the woman. A brief glance over her date's shoulder and she reciprocates. She laughs softly, probably at some joke that had been told to her. His index finger taps the side of the wine glass that's holding, the dark red liquid slightly trembles at the movement. The chocolate orbs reflect the hunger that must be quenched soon. _Patience is a cruel game…_

 _Or is it?_ Her date finally steps away from the table. When the coast is clear, Seth makes his way over. He slides into the abandoned seat, making sure that he keeps constant visual contact.

"Now, " he begins. "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh you do huh?" the woman's amused tone has a soft southern twang to it. A smile tugs on her coral colored lips as her cyan eyes flash in total interest.

A flicker of gold flashes across the dark brown. A voice becomes smooth as silk against her ear.

"Finally."

* * *

What Seth doesn't know is that a few tables from him, someone is watching his actions with great interest. Carmella hides her displeasure behind a menu as she watches Seth and the woman continue to flirt with one another. Ever since Bayley's confirmation, Carmella has been tracking and following Seth around town to gather evidence. She wants to show Dean that his boyfriend isn't what he thinks he is. She slides her phone from behind the propped up menu to capture a couple of photos. These will of course go along with the others she managed to get.

This isn't the first time Carmella has seen Seth with someone other than Dean. For one instance, just a week ago, by luck she saw him coming out of Tyler Breeze's apartment. Tyler lived on the same floor as her and Bayley. Him and his boyfriend Johnny have been on the outs for a few weeks, so seeing different guys coming out of his place wasn't a big deal. However when she saw Tyler later that day, he was trying to hide behind big black shades and was wearing a strawberry colored hickey on his neck. She got a picture of that too.

While doing her recon, Carmella noticed that Seth barely went out during the day. And by barely, the one time she did see in during the day, he was in a hoodie and shades in over 80 degree weather. _Who does that?_ She had her friend Mojo to do some sniffing around and even he couldn't find anything on the guy. It only serves to fuel her notions that Seth Rollins can't be trusted.

* * *

"So, beautiful, what's your name?" Seth asks as he reaches over and lightly caresses his fingers on back of the woman's hand.

"Summer." A stain of pink touches her cheeks.

"Summer...well I can see why you have that name. You're definitely hot."

Summer places her free hand over her mouth to quiet her laughter. He knew what he had said was overly cheap and cheesy. However, time is not on his side. He needs to feed or the hunger will get only worse and he'll make mistakes. "How about we get out of here? I'm sure your date won't mind."

* * *

Carmella throws down a few dollars and has to scramble to get her things together. As she rushes out of the restaurant to catch up with Seth and the woman, she almost bumps into the guy that was originally the other woman's date. She thought about telling him what had happened but decided against it. He was too far down on her list of importance to care. When she gets outside, she almost misses them rounding the corner of the restaurant, no doubt heading to the parking lot. She makes sure that her phone is set to video as she power walks to catch up. One more piece of evidence and she'll be ready to expose this clown. _Dean deserves better._

The petite woman keeps herself in the shadows as she sneaks around the parked cars. It's easy to find her targets at least. They were plastered against the side of a car, sucking face and groping each other without a care. Carmella dry heaves soundlessly as she positions her phone to record the action. After a few seconds, she decides that the angle isn't working for he so she gets closer. By that time, the woman's already short blue dress is hiked up and her legs are practically wrapped around Seth's waist as he grinds against her. While cursing up a storm in her head, Carmella hits "record"on her phone then blindlessly angles it toward the couple.

After some time, it becomes quiet. Carmella stops recording then chances a peek. What she finds causes her to raise a dark blonde eyebrow. There's Seth leaning against the wall, but the woman is nowhere to be seen.

 _What the hell? Where'd she go?_

Carmella doesn't wonder long. She sneaks back to her car before she can get caught.

* * *

Something is up with Enzo. It's been going on for a number of days. Every time Cass asks his best friend what's going on, it would look like Enzo wants to say something but he stops and says "Nothing" or "It's cool." or something to deflect the question. And it's not just Cass' best friend acting weird, but also his girlfriend. She's been calling out a lot and dodging a few of their date nights. Not to mention being crabby almost every time he tries to touch or kiss her. If he didn't know any better...no, it can't be it right? One night after closing, Cass decided to confront Enzo one last time.

"Alright, Zo, just tell me!" The big man barks out.

Enzo jumps, wide eyes stare back at Cass. "Tell ya what? I don't k-"

"Are you and Carmella foolin' around behind my back?"

It takes a few seconds for Enzo to answer because he could not believe what he just heard. "Are you shittin' me, Cass? Seriously?"

"Yeah I'm serious!" Cass shoots back. "Both you and her have been actin' squirrely and nobody's talkin'."

"You don't have to worry about me, dawg. I'm ain't touching that in no way, shape or form."

There is a few moments of tension between two men; Cass checking to see if Enzo is telling the truth and Enzo making sure that Cass believes him.

"Okay, then why that every time I ask you is anything wrong, you clam up?"

Enzo sighs as he looks away. He's been struggling with himself about telling him about Carmella. He was really hoping that Carmella would straighten up, but it looks like she's getting worse about her obsession with Dean. Cass needs to know, even if it hurts him. He looks back to his best friend.

"I gotta tell ya something about Carmella."

* * *

It's a quiet night at the apartment. Bayley had went out with friends, so Carmella had the place all to herself for a few hours. At the moment, she is sitting at the table on her laptop. She is compiling all of her "Seth evidence", including the video she took the night before. A hip-hop tune sounds off from her phone. She checks the caller ID on the screen.

"Hey Baby." She answers.

"I'm not good enough for you anymore, Carm?" Cass' voice carries from the cell phone.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I know about you and Dean."

That gets Carmella's attention. She moves from the table and laptop to the couch. "What about me and Dean?"

"Enzo told me how you've been sniffin' around him." Cass sounds like he's talking through clenched teeth.

Carmella rolls her eyes. "Enzo's a fucking liar. I'm not sniffin' around Dean. Look I'm in the middle of something. I'll call you later, babe." She ends the call before Cass has a chance to respond. She makes a mental note to kick Enzo's ass later. She takes a deep breath to center herself then goes back to watching the video. Not even a minute later, her hazel eyes widen and she scrambles to rewind the footage. When she comes back to the startling footage, she quickly pauses the video then leans in to get a closer look. Carmella suddenly moves away from the laptop, throwing her hands over her mouth to muffle the high pitched gasp when she realizes what's going on.

* * *

The next day, an angry Carmella stomps up the stairs and down the hall to Enzo and Cass' shared apartment. So far, the day has done nothing but piss her off. She didn't get any sleep the night prior. Her mind kept playing the video of Seth and the blonde woman over and over. She still questions what she saw as real. Then it was the stupid argument with Bayley. She can't even remember what it was about, but ended with her roommate in tears and Carmella feeling like the worse friend in the world. She'll make it up to Bayley, but right now she needs to handle the mess going on with Enzo and Cass.

After three solid knocks on the door, it swings open to reveal Enzo. Before he could say anything, Carmella smacks him hard across the face!

"How could you!" she screeches at him.

"What the fuck?" Enzo barks back as he holds his injured cheek.

"Why did you tell Cass that I was chasin' after Dean?"

"You thought I was gonna lie for you? He has a right to know what his _girlfriend_ is doin'!"

"What the hell goin' on out here?" Enzo and Carmella turn their attention to Cass who was now standing in the short hallway. "Carmella? What are ya doin?"

A tense stand off happens. Carmella is heated. Enzo is annoyed and Cass is confused.

"You know what?" Carmella is the first to back off. "I can't deal with this right now." She quickly walks away. Not even Cass calling her name makes her turn around.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it's gonna be really late when I get off work."

"It'll be fine, Dean. You know I'm a night owl anyway."

Dean practically smiles at his phone while continuing to pack his overnight bag.

"Okay. " he replies as he zips up the bag. Just then her hears the buzz of the doorbell. He ends his call with Seth then heads out of his room to answer. When he does however, he wishes he had just ignored it.

"What do you want, Carmella?" Dean is not in the mood to entertain anything the woman in the hallway has to say.

"Deano, I know you're still mad, but I have to talk to you." Carmella pleads with him.

"You're damn right I'm still mad." Dean retorts. "And actually I don't have time. I have to be at work soon. Goodbye." He's about to close the door when Carmella sticks out her hand to stop him.

"Please!" Desperation is all in her voice. "I promise it's important. You need to know!"

Dean sighs in silent annoyance. Something tells him that he's going to regret this. "Alright, you got two minutes."

"You have to stop seeing Seth. Last night I saw him-"

And there goes that regret. "Alright. That's it. Go home, Carmella."

"No! I'm telling you the truth!" Carmella takes out her phone. " Look at the video I took."

Disbelief mixed with anger clouds over Dean's face. "You're fuckin' stalking him? What is wrong with you!?"

Tears start to streak down Carmella's face. "Dean!" she sobs. "Look at the video…" she shoves her phone into his face. "He's a va-"

The door is slammed closed. "You better be gone in 2 minutes, Carmy." Dean says from the other side.

Carmella stares at the door with watery eyes, her sobs quiet down to sniffles. It becomes clear to her that no matter what she says or does, Dean will not listen to her. Seth has his teeth too deep into him. Carmella walks away and heads toward the elevator. Tears starts to dry up and vengeance starts to replace hopelessness. As she steps out onto the elevator, Carmella's brain starts to formulate a plan that involves getting rid of her problem.

* * *

The redhead behind the counter raises her eyebrow at the items on the counter: cloves of garlic and bottles of water.

"What?" The customer, a woman with honey blonde hair and a sour look in her face, practically barks out.

"Relax will ya?" The redhead responds. "It'll be $8.55. Besides I love garlic."

The customer hands her a $10. "Hey...didn't you used to work at JoJo's Pizza Place?"

The redhead frowns as she bags the garlic and water. "Yeah I used to work at that dump. That prick Dean fired me for no reason. Hope that place burns to the ground."

The customer smirks at her, but the amusement doesn't reach her eyes. She's silent as she takes her change and bag, but when she turns to head toward the door, she mumbles the word "bitch".

* * *

Carmella pushes open the wooden door of St, Patrick Holy Trinity Church. Although it is late at night, the church is lit brightly to show that it is available to all wandering souls. Right now, Carmella isn't looking to confess sins. She takes a quick glance around before spotting the grey marble and gold water fountain on the raised stage. She quickly walks toward it, the white corner store bag swinging beside her. She takes one more glance around when she gets to it before taking out the contents.

Carmella knows that she isn't any match against Seth. But from watching one of favorite movies- The Lost Boys- she know that you can slow down a vampire with holy water and garlic. Said garlic is resting in the bottom of the empty water bottles. She places the bottle inside the fountain to fill it. Dean won't leave Seth but if she can scare Seth into leaving….

Both bottles are now filled with garlic and holy water. Time to get rid of of a bloodsucker.

* * *

Seth checks the silver and black metal wall clock. Dean should be home soon. _Home._ A smirk forms as he thinks how nice it would be to share a home with Dean. _If only that were possible…_ The doorbell echoes through his thoughts. He heads down the hall toward the front door, the smile from earlier still there. Yet when he opens it, the vampire's expression changes from joyfulness to caution and confusion. "Carmella, what are you doing here? How did you-"

All of a sudden, he's blasted in the face with water from a bottle in Carmella's hand! The burning sensation instantly takes over and a strong garlic aroma overpower his sense of smell. He swipes his hands over his eyes, but it only makes them burn worse. He cries out in pain as he stumbles back a few steps into the house.

"Stay away from Dean, you freaky piece of shit!"

Something hard crashes down on Seth's shoulder and it sends him falling to the floor hard. More of the garlic infused water is poured on him; everywhere it touches flares up in intense heat and agony.

"I saw what you did to that lady at the restaurant." Carmella hisses at him. "Is that what you're gonna do to Dean, huh? You're gonna eat him too? Suck him dry?" A swift kick to Seth's nuts knocks the wind out of him. "Does he even know what you are?"

Seth might as well have been dipped in battery acid. He can feel his skin bubble, peel and crack. He needs to get away! He starts to slowly pull himself across the tiled floor. Another yell comes from him as more holy water and garlic is poured on. A plastic bottle bounces off his head.

"FUCKING LEAVE!" the enraged woman yells at him. "Stay away from Dean or I'll tell him what you really are. And I'll come back to finish the job."

Seth stays on the floor as labored breaths leave him. He faintly hears footsteps moving away then the door shutting. As the burning sensation engulfs him, his body lets off a hard shudder as his eyes slide close.

 _I love you, Dean…_

* * *

Dean walks up the stairs to Seth's brownstone. His overnight bag over is one shoulder while he is holding a pizza from the store.. He thought he would surprise Seth with his favorite thing. Sure he's tired from the busy day, but he still wants to spend to downtime with Seth before he goes to bed.

Something about the way the door is cracked open gets Dean's attention rather quickly. He knows Seth would leave the door unlocked but never opened. And only if he knew dean was coming over. The auburn haired man's heart starts to pick up beats as he reaches out to push the door open further.

"Seth?" he calls out as he slowly walks in.

And that's when he makes the horrifying discovery.

"SETH!"


	13. Chapter 13

(For story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 13:**

" _SETH!"_

Overnight bag and pizza thrown aside. Dean is now kneeling next to Seth's barely conscious form. He curses under his breath as he gently turns him over.

"Seth?" he calls out. Dean takes in a sudden quick breath in shock. His boyfriend is barely recognizable. The skin on his face and hands looks red and crusty, almost looks like it's melting.

Whimpers of "oh my god" fall from the auburn haired man's lips as he gently pulls the limp form's upper body into his lap. Shaky hands gently brush stray hairs from the face. A gasp then a cough echoes into the air as Seth's eyes slowly open. The dark, dulled golden hue of the irises show off his agony.

"Dean…" he reaches up with a trembling hand. He places it on Dean's cheek.

Dean whispers to him that it'll be ok while trying to keep a brave face. He reaches for his phone to call for help.

"No...don't…" Seth gasps out as he grabs for Dean's t-shirt.

"What? Why? I hav-"

Suddenly, Seth pulls himself up and sinks his fangs right into Dean's neck.

 _Need…_

Blue eyes widen. Pink lips fall open to scream, but nothing comes out.

 _I need you…_

The nectar Seth's been craving for months crashes over his tongue. A soft satisfied hum is heard as he greedily drinks the red liquid.

 _Just enough..._

A single tear falls as Dean's body becomes tired. His eyes drift shut; his brain fogs over and can't form mental pictures.

 _I'm so sorry…_

* * *

A groan is heard. Blue eyes slowly blink open as Dean swims back to consciousness. Suddenly he gasps loudly as the last few seconds of a past memory pops into the mind's eye.

"Seth!" Dean quickly sits up, his breathing becomes erratic and he looks around the darkened room.

"It's okay. I'm right here, babe." A calm voice is heard as a hand gently goes across his chest. The side table light comes on sending a muted glow into the room. Dean looks to his right, confusion crosses his face. There's Seth. Warm golden eyes, sleep tossed hair, soft smile. Beautiful and not like the nightmare he saw last. Was it a nightmare? It felt so real.

"Seth?" Dean whispers as he reaches up to cup the other man's cheek.

"Yes, it's me." Seth places his hand on top of Dean's.

"I...what...happen? I saw you on the floor. Your face looked all mangled and you were barely breathing…."

"Shhhh. Sounds like you had a bad dream. I'm okay. See? You were so tired last night. I'm glad I made you go to bed as soon as you came in."

 _Last night? Wait...how long did he sleep?_

"I slept a whole day?" Did he really crash that hard?

A small chuckle comes from Seth. " Yeah Dean. You did. It's fine. I called Roman and told him that you would be staying an extra day so that he wouldn't get worried." He gives him a quick kiss on the lips before sliding out of the bed. Dean watches Seth as he pulls a robe over his nude body. " I'm going to warm up the pizza you brought. I know you must be starving by now."

A low rumble from Dean's stomach emphasizes the point. A small laugh breaks out between the two men.

"I'm gonna take a shower first then I'll be down." Dean says.

Seth gives him a nod before exiting the room. Dean waits a moment to collect his thoughts before getting out of bed. Just like Seth had been, he is void of any clothing. He slowly pads off to the en suite bathroom. After turning on the light then letting his eyes adjust, he takes a moment to look at hims reflection in the mirror. Other than the bags under his eyes and the tumbled hair, he doesn't look too bad. However, something still does catches his attention.

Dean slowly tilts his head to the right, exposing the side of his neck. A bright red blotch stands out against his pale skin. He reaches up to touch it and flinches when tiny sparks of pain registers back. He decides to figure out how it got there later. Shower needs to happen then food.

* * *

Seth did not want to feed from Dean, at least not in that way and that soon, but he really had no choice. So far the trance he did once he was somewhat normal is holding. He doesn't know how Carmella found out his secret; he does know that she is going to pay dearly for it. Already his mind is working on a special kind of revenge. She has interfered for the last time.

* * *

Enzo cringes hard at the painful moans coming from the guest bathroom. Looks like another disastrous night for Cass and Carmella. The bar owner thought that by giving them both time off and calling in backup to help out at the bar, that would give the couple time to work out their issues. Unfortunately, all is has accomplished is Cass coming back to the apartment angry, frustrated and in this particular case, hung over.

"Cass?" Enzo calls out as he knocks on the bathroom door. "You ok in there bro? A toilet flush answers his question. "Uh, I'm gonna leave a Mornin' After on the table for ya, okay?" When he doesn't get a response, he heads to the kitchen to make the aforementioned "Mornin' After"-basically a hangover remedy that Enzo has perfected over the years.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Cass lays his cheek against the cool seat of the toilet. Even though his mind is muddled, he can still piece together what had happened the night before. He and Carmella got into another fight. When the subject of Dean Ambrose was brought up, it got particularly ugly. It ended with him walking out and getting shitfaced at some random bar. He had no idea how he got home.

Dean Ambrose. He shouldn't be getting mad at him. Cass knows that he has no interest in Carmella. It was obvious that night when he brought that guy to the bar. But he's causing problems. Makes him wonder if saving him was a mistake. Cass groans at his morbid thoughts. Dean has caused problems with him and his girl. What if they...no, he's with that guy right? What if...Carmella…

Another wave of nausea takes over. Think about it later.

* * *

 _A few nights later…_

Nia raises an sculpted eyebrow as she hangs up the phone.

"What's up?" Roman asks when he notices her confusion.

She hands off the pizza order to her cousin. "Got this order. They requested that Dean deliver it."

"Was it Seth?" he asks as he takes it from Nia and looks it over.

"Nope. Didn't sound like him."

Roman snorts in amusement. The bell above the door rings and they both look to see Dean coming in from a previous delivery.

"Hey man, got another delivery and they specifically asked for you." Roman tells his friend.

"Really?" Dean takes the order from Roman and reads it over.

"What are you doin' besides delivering the pizza, man?"

"Haha, shut up."

Roman laughs as he heads to the kitchen to prepare the order. Dean uses the wait to send a text message to Seth.

" _ **R U home right now?"**_

 _ **"No running some late errands"**_

 _ **"Can i come over tonight?"**_

 _ **"Don't know can you :P"**_

 _ **"Smartass"**_

 _ **"You love my smart ass and yes. Text me when you're on the way"**_

Dean's thumb pauses over the keyboard. He reads the last line over a few times. Love. Seth said the L word. Maybe he didn't realize he said it. Dean does love his smartass, but does he love the rest of him? They've only known each other for a few months. Dean decides that this will be a conversation to have later.

After thirty minutes, the pizza order is ready and Dean is on his way to deliver it. What he doesn't know is that a white van that says "Hawkins Cleaning" starts following him about the one block mark from the pizza store. Only when he pulls up to a red light does Dean notices the vehicle, now pulling up beside him. Even then it doesn't raise any red flags for him.

Suddenly the side door of the van is thrown open! Dean is grabbed and pulled inside. Yells of "Go, go, go!" are heard as the door is slid shut and the van peels down the street. The fallen bike and pizza left carelessly on the ground are the only things left to tell the story.

* * *

 _Hiding in plain sight._

He stands in the shadows. Chatter and laughter all round. Liquored up patrons walk past him. Enzo's Chill Zone is quite busy tonight. Exactly how Seth wants it. He can watch Carmella undisturbed as she buzz around, waiting on tables and fixing drinks. His memory of her almost killing him sits fresh in his mind. Golden eyes burn in silent fury the longer he looks at her. Her laughter at a patron's joke reaches his ears, the sound causing him to snarl lowly.

"Bitch.", he spits out.

Cass walks up to Carmella and grabs her arm before whispering in her ear. From the way displeasure seeps into her expression and how she yanks her arm away, she doesn't like what he had to say. She then pushes past him and Cass and Seth watch her quickly walk behind the bar then to the backroom. The big man practically power walks after her. However, he's stopped by Enzo at the bar.

While both men are preoccupied, Seth takes the moment to follow Carmella. A smell that could be best described as being wrapped in a thick blanket of flowers assault his nose. He follows the annoying scent to his target. Her back is to him when Seth finds her. He could hear sniffles like she's crying.

"Crocodile tears from a fake bitch."

* * *

"Stay away from Cass's girl, Ambrose!"

"Or the next reminder will be your last!"

A heavy foot is planted into Dean's chest and he is sent flying out backwards from the van. He grunts at the impact his back makes when it hits the asphalt. He slowly rolls to his side, groaning in pain as the sound of tires squealing down the street fills his ears. He's hurt, angry, a little bit disappointed. He could not believe that Cass sent Konnor and Viktor after him. Especially over something so stupid.

Konnor and Viktor are known as thugs for hire. You want someone taken down? Konnor and Viktor are your guys. They tried to shake down Roman once and they quickly found out how big and how deep his family is and backed off. Never did find out who sent them.

Dean takes a few labored breaths before rolling onto his hands and knees then getting to his feet. He does a quick assessment of his injuries: cut under his right eye, busted lip, sore ribs but nothing feels broken. At least he wasn't stabbed this time.

With his arm wrapped around his midsection, Dean starts his journey. No not back to JoJo's. But to Enzo's bar. If Cass thinks he's getting away with this, then that big motherfucker has another thing coming!

* * *

Carmella spins around; her watery eyes widen and she gasps in surprise. _What is he doing here?_ Suddenly she sprints to the right then around a shelf. Her mind set on flight as she heads for the back door. Right when she places her hand on the knob, she's grabbed by her long honey blonde hair then yanked backwards. Her back collides with a hard body. Next a hand is slapped across her mouth.

"Did anyone ever tell you that pissing off a vampire is a really bad idea?" Seth's breath is hot against her ear.

Carmella's body shakes as more tears slide from her eyes. Her wails are muffled behind Seth's hand.

"Where's all that bravado that you had before, Carmella?" Seth mocks her as he kicks open the back door. "Here's your chance to take me out. Go on...do it." He throws her hard out through the door. He smirks triumphantly at the wails that the woman makes when her body hits the filthy alleyway with a smack. He calmly walks out of the building then over to the form that is trying to get to her feet.

A deep growl is followed by a swift kick to the ribs. Carmella's body is sent a few inches across the ground. Before she could cry out, she is picked up by her neck then slammed against a brick wall and a hand is placed over her mouth. Teary eyes full of pain and fright are focused on the twisted expression of disgust before her.

"Shut up!" Seth spits at Carmella. "After what you did, you have no right to breathe another breath. You knew he wasn't yours and you still went after him. He's not yours! He'll never be yours! He will always be mine...ALWAYS!"

A muffled sound comes from Carmella that sounds like "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Oh you didn't seem like you were sorry when you tried to kill me. Honestly, how fucking stupid are you?" Seth laughs, his fangs now more prominent. "Your pretty little looks aren't going to save you now, Carmella. Now be a big girl and take your punishment."

Pushing his hand even harder over her mouth, Seth leans down then sinks his pointed canines into her neck.

* * *

Dean lets out another grunt. His breathing is labored and his steps are slow. He knows he should call Roman. He couldn't call him anyway because he lost his phone while he was getting beat up. Besides his pride won't let him even if he could. He needs to end this shit with Cass and Carmella. He didn't asked to be put in this stupid love triangle.

He kept his travels to the alley ways. His busted up look would definitely call attention if he stayed on the sidewalk. Fifteen minutes later, the pizza deliverer is finally in the alleyway behind the club. A shudder passes through his body as he remembers what happened all those nights ago.

Dean's footsteps come to a stop. He lets his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. Ahead of him he sees a couple of bodies against the building.

"Get a fucking room." he mumbles as he moves over to the other side in order to move past. Any other time he would laugh, but right now, he just wants this night to be over with.

Right as he's about to walk by, a whimper gets his attention. The head of disheveled auburn curls turns toward the noise. Eyes widen in shock and recognition of one of the bodies. _Carmella?_

"HEY!"

He takes a hobbled step closer, but doesn't get further than that. He's shoved so hard into the brick wall behind him that the back of his head bounces off it. He yelps loudly as the other injuries from earlier protests painfully from the abrupt movements.

"...Dean…?"

The voice saying his name is faint to his ears. Dean's pain-filled eyes start to focus and when they do, even in the crummy dim light of the alleyway, he sees familiar gold.

"Seth?! What the f…" Confusion is his emotion. So is dread and hurt, anger pulling up the rear. His brain is trying to piece together what he is seeing. He quickly looks over Seth's shoulder. Carmella is lying on the ground unresponsive. He looks back in a panic at Seth. Strands of platinum blonde and dark brown falling over his face. Heated expression...tips of fangs and blood dripping from his mouth.

"What the hell...what are you?" Dean's voice is raspier than normal. He can feel panic setting in. "What did you do to her?"

Seth notices how banged up Dean looks. He takes a step forward but Dean sidesteps out of his reach.

"Don't."

Seth briefly closes his eyes as he licks some of Carmella's blood from his lip. When he looks back at Dean, the gold color of his eyes seem to flicker like fire. "I'm a vampire, Dean."

Dean pulls away from the wall. He gives Seth an icy glare as he moves over to Carmella. Seth watches him put her in a sitting position against the other wall then check for a pulse. There is one thankfully.

"I had to." Seth continues. "She was trying to take you away from me."

This time it's Seth that finds himself pinned against the brick wall. "So you were gonna kill her because you're jealous?" Dean yells in his face. "You weren't gonna lose me! I got beat up because of her!" His eyes flicker down to the vampire's parted lips. He raises his fingers to his mouth then lightly touches the tip of his index finger across the tip of a fang. Dean pulls back his finger when he feels the tip of a tongue.

"I almost lost you one time. I couldn't chance losing you again."

"Again? What do you mean-"

"I was there...here. The night you were stabbed. I found you bleeding on the ground. I was drawn to you...your blood smelled so good. And after I tasted it, I knew that I couldn't let you die."

More memories of that night start to become clearer in his mind. "I thought I made up that shit because I was dying!" Dean takes a step back, his expression darkens slightly. "You only kept me alive so you can take my blood? Is that what you're saying?"

"No!" Seth replies. He takes a step toward Dean. "I fell in love with you, Dean. In my world, there are many lovers, but there is only one that can hold my heart...you are my Eternal One."

"And that means at some point you would turn me into a vampire too?" Dean's tone is a bitter taste. The fact that he was lied to by someone he had feelings for, dare say close to loving, sits heavy on his heart. And he now has to listen to this Twilighty garage falling out of Seth's mouth.

"Only if you want to. I would never do it against your will."

"Oh I'm so sure."

"I love you, Dean. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You love me? Really? You cause all this fucking drama because you love me? I'm having a hard time believin' that, bro."

Bro. Not Seth or babe. _Bro._ Seth wants to cry. This can not be happening. He can practically feel his Eternal One slipping away. "Please-"

"Shut up." the other man snarls at him.

And Seth does just that. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing Carmella's blood. Speaking of Carmella, Dean can see that she's starting to stir.

"Is she gonna live?" he questions Seth.

"You stopped me before I could take too much."

"She's not gonna turn into what you are is she?"

"...no."

Hugging his sore ribs even more, Dean turns from Seth and starts walking away.

"Wait!" Seth quickly walks up to him then grabs his arm gently to get him to stop. "Where are you going?" A tear finally manages to slide down his cheek. He just could not let him walk away.

"I'm going back to the store then I'm home. I'm done."

"Are...we done?" The vampire's voice cracks in a failed effort to keep his emotions under control. "I love you, Dean. Stay...stay with me."

The declaration hangs in the air between them. Seth stares intensely at the back of Dean's head, hoping desperately that he would turn around.

"If you love me then let me go."

"I love you too much to let you go."

A low chuckle is heard from Dean. "And here you said that you would never do anything against my will. "

He's right, Seth thinks to himself. It hurts but he's right. His hand falls away from Dean's arm. Dean doesn't even look back as he walks away. Each step painful to Seth as the last. He watches Dean turn the corner...and out of his life. More tears fall, he wants to scream but he can't. He should go after Dean, yet he couldn't not without making himself further into a liar.

A groan from behind causes Seth to turn around. Carmella has made it to her feet although her stance is pretty wobbly. Despair and sadness melt into rage. In a blink of an eye, he's by her side, his hand twisted in her long blonde hair. Her neck is bent in a painful angle and a low wail falls from her mouth.

"My fangs are still coated in your scum. I should finish what I started. " The angered young vampire snarls in her ear. "But I won't. Sad to know that you would be missed. Consider this your lucky day." He yanks harder on her hair, but Carmella is too weak to fight it. "I still have a plan for you. And you better take heed. I will not be merciful if you don't!" He taps into his trance abilities. He whispers his decree into her ear and while his anger is dominant at the moment, his heart feels heavy.

* * *

 _A year later..._

A red baseball cap embellished with "Jojo's Pizza Place" sits backwards over his auburn curls. A couple of hot large pizzas are strapped to the back of his bike. The city sounds envelop him as his pedals his way through the city streets. At one point he rides past the building that was once Enzo's Chill Zone. Rumor has it that after Enzo was caught fooling around with some Russian mob boss's wife, he and Cass immediately shut down the club and headed to parts unknown. Carmella, Cass's ex-girlfriend, had suddenly left town prior to that. Just like the guys, no one knew where she went.

Much has happened since that night Dean walked away from Seth. He couldn't hide getting beat up or the reason behind it from Roman. Like he predicted, Roman tried to make it his mission to go after Cass. Dean was able to talk him out of it, but it didn't stop Roman from going after Konnor and Viktor. All he would tell Dean was that he took care of it. Dean never found out how.

And speaking of Roman, in the background of the chaos that Dean was going through, Roman and Sasha had gotten back together. The happy couple moved in together and are now planning a wedding. Of course Dean was ecstatic for his best friend and business partner, but it left him without a roommate. Thankfully, he wasn't without one for long. Finn's friend Sami had moved from Canada and needed a place to stay. He filled the roommate void left by Roman and he became another friend to add to the circle.

Seth did keep his promise. After that night, he kept his distance from Dean. The crew at JoJo's Pizza Place did notice that his weekly pizza calls had stopped. It was Becky that finally asked Dean what happened. Dean simply told the redhead that they had broken up. After that no one mentioned Seth, but they could all see that the break up had affected their boss. For a moment even Dean started to second guess his decision. One night, he actually went to Seth's house. His heart sank when he saw the brownstone dark and empty. Later that night Roman found his silent, miserable best friend surrounded by several empty cans of beer.

Dean hated that Seth lied to him, but the question of was he in love with was answered loudly- he was.

And it sucked.

 _Back to the present…_

Dean completes his delivery. Just as he swings his leg over the bike, he pauses. An unsettling crawling sensation creeps up his back and settles between his shoulder blades. He scans the street before then slowly looks over his shoulder. The streetlights are on, but certain areas, like the ground level patios of some of the apartments are are dimly lit or not lit at all. This isn't new, but still, why does he feel like someone is watching him?

The feeling of getting the hell away as soon as possible starts is scratching at his brain. So he gets completely on his bike and pedals off. Well Dean is was about the suspicious feeling. From the cover of darkness, a pair of golden orbs follow his movements. There is a longing for a lost Eternal One. Someday he will make it up to Dean. But for now, Seth will stay just on the edge, out of sight but not totally out of mind.

 **The End**

(Is this the end? For some, maybe. But what if there was another way for this to end? Click on the arrow if you're feeling lucky. -HK)


	14. Alternate Ending

**(Alternate Ending)**

Hugging his sore ribs even more, Dean turns from Seth and starts walking away.

"Wait!" Seth quickly walks up to him then grabs his arm gently to get him to stop. "Where are you going?" A tear finally manages to slide down his cheek. He just could not let him walk away.

"I'm going back to the store then I'm home. I'm done."

"Are...we done?" The vampire's voice cracks in a failed effort to keep his emotions under control. "I love you, Dean. Stay...stay with me."

The declaration hangs in the air between them. Seth stares intensely at the back of Dean's head, hoping desperately that he would turn around.

"If you love me then let me go."

"I love you too much to let you go."

A low chuckle is heard from Dean. "And here you said that you would never do anything against my will. "

He's right, Seth thinks to himself. It hurts but he's right. His hand falls away from Dean's arm. Dean doesn't even look back as he walks away. Each step painful to Seth as the last. Just as Dean is about to turn the corner...about to walk away forever...

Dean is suddenly grabbed then dragged back into the alleyway. Instinct cause the man to fight for his freedom.

"Please forgive me." Seth's fingers bury themselves into the soft auburn curls. "I meant what I said." A sharp tug and Dean's head is pulled back. "I can't lose you again."

A hand is placed over Dean's mouth as fangs pierce his neck. His screams are muffled as Seth for the second time drinks from him. The longer Seth suck in the red substance, Dean's resistance lessens. Only when he becomes limp in his arms does Seth's mouth move from his neck. He licks his lips as his bloodlust-laced mind scrambles for to what to do next.

* * *

 _A year later..._

The sky is an inky black. Stars dot it like fireflies caught in its dark web. Below a bustling city ripe for the picking.

Seth turns away from the window to the king size bed where silk sheets barely cover the naked sleeping body on it. He can't help the smile that forms. Knowing that he gets to spend the rest of his unlife with the one he loves unconditionally can do that. He pads silently over to the bed, his robe taken off along the way. He crawls in next to his love then drapes his arm over the uniquely cut waist. He buries his face into their neck, inhaling the scent that he craved from the moment they met.

Seth knew that night that he could not let Dean go. The vampire refused to have the rest of his days be lonely ones. So he claimed the mortal that night in the same alleyway that he first saw him.

"That tickles, Seth." Dean's raspy voice comes out in a purr.

Seth lifts his head. "Sorry babe. Had to get you up somehow."

"Do I have to? Can we just stay and fuck all night like before?"

Seth nips at Dean's bare shoulder then follows it with a kiss. "Oh don't worry we'll do it again. But the night is young and there is so much I want to show you."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _He could hear Dean's heartbeat starting to slow down, he had to act quickly. Seth slides his hand from Dean's mouth. He brings his wrist to his own lips then bites down hard. When he tastes the first drop of blood, he places his wrist to Dean's lips._

" _Drink Dean. Take it. I belong to you as much as you belong to me." he says softly._

 _A beat later and a euphoric rush washes over Seth as he feels Dean takes his first drink. While Dean is doing this, Seth places his mouth next to his ear and speaks in a whisper. Each breath of a word taking away memories and making new ones. The young vampire made sure that Eternal One would never leave his side._

* * *

Dean turns over. Golden eyes reflect back into Seth's own. A smile baring fangs just like his.

"Can I get a kiss first? I mean, I don't get outta bed just for anyone."

Even as an undead, the former pizza deliverer is still a smartass.

"I think I can do that." Seth says right before giving Dean that requested slow drink of a kiss.

Was it cruel to take Dean away from his family and friends and the life that he had? Maybe. Was if selfish? Of course. Is Seth sorry? Not one bit. He got his pizza man. That's all that matters to him.

 **The End**


End file.
